


Brigitte Snaps

by moviefan_92



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Animal Transformation, Awkward Romance, Body Horror, Chemistry, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Horror, Insanity, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Planning Adventures, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Revenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, Suspense, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Transformation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Wolf Instincts, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92
Summary: Takes place right after the second movie. Brigitte is close to completing her transformation, but is saved unexpectedly by Sam, who somehow survived Ginger's attack, and has been searching for her ever since. Unfortunately he's infected with the Lycanthrope virus as well. Ghost is thrilled at the possibility of having two werewolves, but she becomes irritated when she finds out that Sam found more monkshood. To make matters worse, the forgotten Jason has long since completed his transformation and is very angry that his mate was killed. Sam and Brigitte try to fight their transformations, the latter having a much harder time being so far along, while trying to escape Jason and deal with an insane Ghost.Horror/Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Adventure/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Pairings: Brigitte and Sam. Rated for violence, gore, language, frightening plot, and sexuality.STORY COMPLETE





	1. Back From the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ok, so 'Ginger Snaps' is one of my favorite werewolf movies, second only to 'Dog Soldiers', but I was unsatisfied with the way they ended the second one and disgusted with that miserable excuse of a third movie. So, here's a new story picking up right where the second one left off.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Originally posted on 04/05/09 - 07/02/09 at: _<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4971180/1/Brigitte-Snaps>_**

 

 

**" BRIGITTE SNAPS"**

**Chapter 1: Back From the Dead**

Brigitte's howl echoed through the old house. Ghost looked up from her drawing and smiled.

"Soon, Brigitte, soon." She said. "The pain will pass, just bare with it. Accept your destiny, become what you were meant to be."

If Brigitte were capable of replying, she was a little busy trying to burst through trapdoor of the basement. She was too dangerous to be let out right now. To herself as well as others. After all, she had begged Ghost for death, but the young blond decided otherwise. Having her own werewolf was not something she was about to give up.

Ghost wasn't cruel or sadistic. She was simply insane. She couldn't tell the difference between reality and fantasy, seeing the two as one blurred universe. And in this little world her psychotic mind had created, she was the Dark Queen, and Brigitte was on her way to becoming her Hell Hound, who she would release upon her enemies.

Another tortured howl rang up from the basement. Ghost pitied the poor creature. The transformation from human to werewolf couldn't possibly be pleasant. She had seen that other werewolf, the one lying dead in the basement with Brigitte. That was what the unfortunate teen was becoming. A savage animal with an appetite for live meat, especially human.

Well, at least she wouldn't go hungry. Alice's corpse was also in the basement. Brigitte could eat her fill.

"Your rebirth will probably leave you hungry." Said Ghost. "But don't worry, I'll take care of you. The Dark Queen has many enemies for you to devour."

Brigitte howled again. Ghost sighed and looked at the clock. It had been about half an hour since she had locked her in the basement. At the time her features had become rather wolfish, but she was still mostly human. Ghost didn't know how fast the transformation took, but she guessed that it would be a few hours at least.

Good thing she hadn't gotten her hands on any more of that so-called cure. An injection of liquefied monkshood served as a temporary cure for the lycanthrope virus. It stopped the transformation for a while as well as the animalistic behavior. But only for a little while, and the virus was slowly overcoming it. Soon it would have no affect, and nothing would stop the transformation.

Unlike legends, full moons had nothing to do with the changing, nor did free will. Once infected, whether through bite, the virus being in the saliva, and other bodily fluid exchange, including sex and blood exchange, the change slowly took place over time and was permanent. There was no going back to being human.

In fact, that was how Brigitte got infected. After her sister, Ginger had been bitten and undergone her transformation, Brigitte had been infected with her blood and began her own.

' _It's a shame she killed her sister.'_  Thought Ghost.  _'I could have had two Hell Hounds to do my bidding.'_

More howling, more growling and snarling. Ghost sighed again. She decided to go check on her devilish dog. She wondered how much Brigitte had changed. Would she before more wolf than human, or still be more human than wolf.

She went down stairs and walked over to the trapdoor. She laid on her stomach and looked through the small hole she had made. She couldn't see anything, it was too dark. But for some reason, that only made Ghost smile.

"Good, you're learning to hide in the shadows, just as a creature of the night should. We shall stay in the shadows where we belong, and remove all those that stand in the light."

But even as she said this, light was filling the room. Ghost jumped to her feet when she realized that the lights were coming from a car, no, make that a van. A van coming much too fast. For a second Ghost thought they were going to drive right through the wall, but whoever was driving suddenly slammed on the breaks.

Ghost's eyes narrowed. An intruder, a being of the light, no doubt, come to stop the Dark Queen and her Hell Hound. Had that so-called good Samaritan that had stopped by early after hearing the commotion come back? She had thought that she had made it clear that everything was fine. Did they know the truth? Did they think they could stop her? Well they had another thing coming. She went a picked up a hammer, the one still stained with Alice's blood that Ghost had used to bash the woman's brains in. This intruder would face the same fate.

A loud banging came at the door along with shouts to be let in. Ghost moved over to the door, but did not open it. She pressed herself against the wall and waited, hammer in hand.

Whoever was knocking grew more impatient than they already were and kicked the door open. Ghost gave a loud shriek and swung the hammer. The person moved with surprising speed and grabbed her wrist before she could bring the hammer down. Ghost looked up at the person. It was a boy about a year or two older than Brigitte, and she immediately picked up that something was off him.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Ghost raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Brigitte!" the boy snapped. "I know she's here, now where is she?"

Ghost scowled at him. "She's mine. You can't have her."

The boy growled in a very animalistic way. "There's no time for this! Tell me where the hell she is!"

Ghost refused to speak, but the boy got his answer anyway as Brigitte howled again. He released Ghost and ran over to the trapdoor.

"I won't free her." said Ghost. "She must stay down there until her transformation is comp-"

"Shut up!" the boy shouted, and broke the lock on the trapdoor with his bare hands, much to Ghost's astonishment.

"You still can't go down there." She insisted. "She'll tear you apart. Not even I, her Mistress of the Night, can a go near her in this state."

The boy growled again. "God, will you be quiet!"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a syringe, one filled with a familiar looking purple liquid.

Ghost's eyes narrowed. "Where'd you get that?" she whispered.

Ignoring her, the boy jumped into the basement. "Brigitte?"

A figure jumped at him from out of the dark. The boy dodged it and the figure fell to the floor. It was Brigitte in the midst of her transformation. Her skin crawled and twisted. Her face shifted from extremely wolfish to semi wolfish, her nose expanding and retracted as her body struggled to hold onto its original shape. A bloodcurdling howl erupted from her throat as she rolled around, lashing out at anything she could get her hands on.

The boy fell upon her, holding her down. Brigitte continued to struggle, seeming to not even realize the boy was there. He raised the syringe and plunged it into her neck. Brigitte gasped as the cure was injected into her. It was like lemonade on a hot day; the monkshood extinguishing the flames of the virus.

For a few seconds neither moved. Ghost peeked down in the basement to see what happened, seeing the boy holding down a no longer struggling Brigitte. After a few more seconds, Brigitte let out a hissing breath of air as her body relaxed. She blinked a few times and humanity returned to her eyes.

"Brigitte?" the boy asked carefully.

She blinked again and looked up at him, only noticing the boy for the first time. Her lips moved as she struggled to speak. Before she passed out, she uttering a single word. A name. "Sam?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: That ends the first chapter. Sam's alive and Brigitte is still human, sort of. The explanation for Sam's survival will be explained soon, though you should be able to figure it out from the story's summary. I know this chapter was kind of short and not much happened, but the other chapters will be longer and better. In the meantime, tell me how you like it so far, and I'll update as soon as I can.)


	2. Sister Speaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Chapter two has arrived. Now the story can really get going. And if you haven't figured it out yet, the boy that helped Brigitte last chapter was Sam. His survival of Ginger's attack will be explained later. For now, we're going to see some actual interaction between the characters.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 2: Sister Speaks**

Sam sighed in relief as Brigitte dropped into unconsciousness. That had been too close. It was a good thing he found her when he did. She had been in the final stages of her transformation, just as Ginger had been in the back of his van. Too bad he couldn't have helped the older Fitzgerald sister. But even if they had gotten her the cure at the time, it wouldn't have had any affect.

But it looks like he was just in time to save Brigitte. Now he just had to make sure to keep giving her the cure. She had done a good job of keeping up with the treatment, but it seemed that recently something went wrong and she had undergone a big change, becoming more and more wolf-like. At least he had been able to find her because of it.

Scooping the unconscious girl up, he began making his way upstairs. He noticed the bodies of Alice and the other werewolf, making him wonder what exactly had happened before he got here. And just who was that creepy girl upstairs?

As the two emerged from the basement, Ghost glared at Sam, eyeing him with disapproval. "Put her down, she's mine."

Sam ignored her. "Where's the bedroom?" When he received no answer, he growled low in his throat. "Bedroom?"

Pouting slightly, Ghost led him to the bedroom. Sam carefully laid Brigitte down on the bed and looked her over. The poor girl would win first prize at any Halloween contest. Her face was a cross between human and wolf, ending up somewhere in between the two, her teeth were fangs, her ears were pointed, her nose more of a wolf snout, and her hair had changed colors, not to mention grown on other parts of her body. Her fingers had shrunk a bit as her hands had begun turning into paws, and she now had claws instead of fingernails, her feet were in the same state as her hands. Her clothes were torn and shredded, giving Sam a view of her bare chest. It looked remarkable similar to how Ginger's did when she tried to seduce him. And her tail rested beside her leg, twitching every now and then.

Deciding that it was better to be safe than sorry, he turned to Ghost. "Watch her. Call me if anything happens. I'll be right back."

Ghost scowled at him as he left the room. "Who are you to give the Dark Queen orders?"

"Sam." He replied, leaving it at that.

Ghost's mouth dropped open. Sam? It couldn't be  _him_ , could it? Brigitte had told her about Sam. He had been the one that had tried to help Brigitte cure her sister. But wasn't he supposed to be dead? Hadn't Ginger torn his throat out? He certainly didn't look like someone who was dead, but there was something off about him.

Sam came back, having gotten what he needed from his van. It turned out that what he had gone to get were ropes. He used them to tie Brigitte to the bedpost. He didn't know how much humanity Brigitte had left in her. She might get violent when she woke up.

"So the dead have risen." Said Ghost. "It is a sign that the end is coming. The end of the world of light and the beginning of my dark kingdom."

Sam turned to her, giving the strange girl a weird look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you a zombie, or a vampire?" Ghost asked, ignoring his question.

"What?"

"You are the walking dead, aren't you?"

Sam just stared at her with a confused look. "Look, kid, I don't know what game you're playing, but this is not the time. Who are you anyway?"

Ghost smiled smugly. "I am Ghost, the Dark Queen of the Night."

Sam waited for her to say more, but she didn't. "Are you serious?" Ghost nodded. "Ok, then."

He turned back to Brigitte, deciding to worry about the strange girl later; Brigitte was his main concern. Ghost studied him for a moment before walking over to him and feeling his pulse.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Ghost looked confused. "I don't understand. You have a pulse. But you shouldn't."

No it was Sam's turn to be confused. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you're dead."

Sam's mouth dropped open. "Dead? What? I'm not dead."

"But Brigitte said Ginger killed you."

Sam looked at the unconscious wolf-girl. Of course she had thought he had died. He'd had his throat torn out.  _He_  thought he'd been dead.

"Almost." He replied. "The virus works fast."

Ghost's eyes widened in understanding. She looked at Brigitte then back at him. "You're like her now."

Sam didn't reply, but he didn't need to. Now Ghost understood what had been off about him. He too was on his way of becoming a werewolf. She smiled. That meant she would have two Hell Hounds instead of just one. And this one was a boy too! That meant she could have even more.

' _Now I get it.'_  she thought.  _'No wonder Brigitte didn't want to mate with that other werewolf. Wolves mate for life, and Brigitte already had a mate. That's why she kept rejecting the other one.'_

Sam got up from the bed. "I have some things to do. Watch her and let me know as soon as she's awake."

Ghost frowned. "Where you going?"

"To take some precautions." Sam replied, walking out of the room.

Ghost hesitated, looking back at Brigitte. She decided that she could leave the unconscious teen where she was. Right now she had to go and tame the new werewolf. Sam would learn who his master was, just as Brigitte had.

With a smirk, she ran out the door after Sam, leaving Brigitte tied to the bed.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Brigitte's now yellow eyes flickered open as she crawled out of the depths of unconsciousness. Damn, she hurt all over. What had happened?

She reached up to rub her eyes, but something held her hands back. Confused, she looked at her hands and realized she was tied to the bed. Ok, why was she tied to the bed? She was turning into a werewolf, not being possessed by a demon.

That's when it all came back to her. The werewolf, Ghost, Alice, the basement. The last bit was a blur. A small part of her remembered begging for death. Then the only thing she could recall was pain.

Had Ghost or Alice saved her? They must have, there was no other explanation. And she couldn't exactly blame them for tying her to the bed; she had been in the middle of her transformation. Speaking of which, why did it stop? She hadn't gotten any monkshood, did she?

"So, you're finally up."

Brigitte tensed. She knew that voice. She shouldn't be hearing it, but she did.

Turning to the speaker, she emitted a low growl. "Go away, Ginger."

The older Fitzgerald sister just snickered. "Good to see you too, B." she said, taking a puff of her cigarette. She eyed her sister up and down. "You look like shit."

Brigitte sighed and laid back against the pillow. "Go away. Just leave me alone."

Instead, Ginger sat on the bed. "What do you mean, go away? I'm technically not even here." She took another whiff of her cigarette. "I'm just a figment of your fucked up little mind."

Brigitte remained silent. She didn't feel like talking to the hallucination of her dead sister. Ginger held her cigarette over her sister's head and tapped off the ashes. "What, now you're giving me the silent treatment? Think I'll just go away if you ignore me?" She bent down and spoke loudly in her ear. "News flash, Brigitte, I'm not going anywhere!"

Brigitte turned to her and growled in warning. This just made Ginger laugh. Tossing her cigarette aside, she grabbed Brigitte's chin and opened her mouth. "Will you look at that. Even after hours of painfully filing down your teeth, they're fangs again." Brigitte snapped at her and Ginger released her. "Life's a bitch, and now you are too. Well," she took a puff of her cigarette that was suddenly in her hand again, "almost."

Brigitte growled, struggling against her bindings. "You did this to me!"

Ginger raised an eyebrow. "Did I now? 'Cause I seem to remember you infecting yourself with my blood."

Brigitte growled and looked away. "Fuck you."

Ginger laughed. "Actually, I think you're the one that needs to get laid. Remember how much you wanted Tyler. You hated the bastard, but your body was rebelling against you. And you're going to hunger for blood as well. Soon you'll be just as out of control as I was."

Brigitte shook her head. "I'll never let it happen. I'm not a murderer."

Ginger snorted. "What? You think I wanted to be a killer? You can only fight the bloodlust off for so long, B. It's instinct. It happened to me, and it'll happen to you."

"No!" Brigitte snarled. "I'm stronger than you. I'm going too fight. I'm going to resist it. You didn't even try. You gave in. You even  _enjoyed_  it."

For a moment Ginger was silent. Then she leaned down t her sister and blew a cloud of smoke in her face. "And you will too. Soon enough."

And then she was gone. Brigitte was left alone, just as she really had been throughout the entire conversation. For a few minutes, Brigitte just laid there, breathing heavily. Then she let out a cry of rage and struggled against the ropes. The bedpost cracked slightly, but held her secure. She growled in frustration, wanting to be free. Was this what Ginger felt like when she was confined in the bathroom? Being trapped like this was infuriating. She wanted the kill something.

That halted her struggles. No, she didn't want to kill anything. Or so she told herself. No, scratch that again. She did want to kill something, she just didn't  _want_  to, want to kill something.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax herself. That was a mistake. Her sense of smell had gotten stronger. She could smell the others in this house, and she suddenly realized how hungry she was.

Her ear twitched as her now super sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps. Seemed like her angry outburst had attracted the others' attention. The door burst open and Ghost walked in. Upon seeing her, Brigitte's mind immediately screamed,  _"Food!"_

Ghost smiled, seeing that Brigitte was awake. "Welcome back. How do you feel?"

She suddenly remembered her sister's words and felt like they were a very good way of describing how she felt. "Like shit."

Ghost's smile faltered. "That's probably because you're going against what nature intended for you. That cure was a mistake."

So she had been given the cure. But where did it come from? "How'd you get it?"

Now Ghost appeared angry. "That boy gave it to you."

Brigitte sat up. Boy? What boy? The only one she could think of was Tyler, and he was dead. "Who? What boy?"

Ghost crossed her arms. "The one who thinks he can stand against the forces of darkness. But he's wrong. Soon he will serve me, his Dark Mistress, as well."

Brigitte gave her a weird look. Why was she talking so strangely? Then it hit her and she sighed in frustration. "So you're mind's finally snapped. Just what I need." She sighed again. "Where's Alice?"

Ghost didn't show the slightest bit of emotion as she said, "Dead."

Brigitte's eyes narrowed. Alice was dead? But how? The werewolf had been killed before getting any of them. So how the hell did she die? "How?"

Still showing no emotion, Ghost said, "I killed her."

Brigitte's mouth dropped open in shock. "What? Why?"

The young blond just shrugged. "I couldn't let her get between us."

Brigitte snarled. "You stupid little bitch!" She struggled against the ropes, cracking the bedpost further. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Growling, she pulled against her bindings, snapping the bedpost. Without realizing what she was doing, she got into a crouching position. Ghost took a few uncertain steps back as Brigitte growled at her. Who knew what would have happened if the door hadn't burst open again, drawing Brigitte's attention.

"Brigitte, stop!"

Her eyes locked with the newcomer and widened in disbelief, startling her out of her blood-rage as she looked in shock at the boy she thought was dead. "Sam?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Chapter two draws to a close. Sorry for the cliffhanger. How do you think Brigitte is going to react? It'll be interesting, I can tell you that much. We'll also learn how he's survived and what he's been doing all this time. But enough about that. Who liked this chapter? I really liked the part with Brigitte and Ginger talking. So tell me what you think.)


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: The suspense has ended. Time to see how Brigitte is going to react to finding out that Sam is alive. It's going to be interesting, so tell me what you think.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

Sam gave her an uncertain smile. "It's been awhile."

Brigitte blinked and shook her head. It couldn't be. He couldn't be alive. Ginger had killed him right in front of her. He couldn't be here. Not unless…

That's when it hit her and her shoulders sank in disappointment. Sam couldn't be here because he  _wasn't_  here. She was just hallucinating him, just as she did with Ginger. It was just another illusion, her humanity trying to hold onto something that kept her from becoming completely savage.

"Yeah, sure." She muttered. "Just go away."

Whatever response Sam had been expecting from her, it wasn't that. His smile vanished and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"

"I'm tired of talking to illusions." Brigitte snapped. "First Ginger, now you. Next thing I know Pamela is going to appear with her motherly advice, or perhaps Trina will show up to point out that I'm literally going to be a bitch soon."

Sam gave her a strange look. "Brigitte, I'm not a hallucination."

She snorted. "Sure, sure, and I don't look like the Wolfman's girlfriend. It's hard enough dealing with this shit without seeing things that aren't there ever ten minutes."

"I'm not a hallucination." Sam repeated. "Just ask Ghost."

Brigitte rolled her eyes. "Ghost, is there a teenage boy in the room with us."

Ghost, who had been trying not to laugh, nodded. "Yup."

Brigitte nodded. "That's what I thought." She turned away. A second later, her head snapped back at them. "Wait, what?"

Ghost nodded again. "Yeah, he's right there." She said, pointing at Sam.

Brigitte looked back at Sam in disbelief. "Oh my God! Sam, you're here! You're… you're really here! How? When? This is…" She lost the feeing in her legs and collapsed on the bed, trying to comprehend this shocking discovery. "I thought you were dead."

Sam chuckled humorlessly. "I figured as much, or else you wouldn't have set your house on fire with me still inside it."

Brigitte felt her stomach drop out from beneath her. After she had burned Ginger's corpse beyond recognition, she'd set the house on fire, attempting to destroy all the evidence. Part of that evidence had been what she thought was Sam's corpse. But holy shit, he'd still been alive?

"I am so sorry." she said. "I should have checked."

Sam just waved it off. "I was laying half dead on the floor, then your sister bit my throat open. I can't exactly blame you for jumping to the worst-case scenario."

"But how the hell did you survive?"

Sam sighed. "I just remember passing out after she…" his hand went to his neck, "then I woke up to find the house on fire." Brigitte winced and he just shrugged. "I got a little burned, but healed completely in a few hours. Not even a scar."

Brigitte was still unable to put two and two together. "But how?"

Sam rolled his eyes, realizing that she wasn't picking up the hints he was giving out. He would have to tell her. He just hoped she wouldn't freak out too much.

"The virus apparently allows the body to heal very quickly during infection." He told her. "I assume it's to make sure the host survives based upon the way the virus spreads."

As he spoke, Brigitte remembered the night this whole nightmare started. Ginger had been torn apart by the werewolf that had attacked them. Large gashes and bites had been all over her body. She had been half-dead. Brigitte had been certain that her sister would die. Yet her wounds had healed from fatal gashes to bloody cuts in minutes, then to mere scratches a few hours later. In just a few short days, they had healed completely. It had been the same with the janitor. His throat had been torn open and he had been fatally wounded as well, yet he too had begun his recover after being infected, and probably would have healed completely if Ginger hadn't ripped his guts out.

Suddenly the truth hit Brigitte, and she reacted just as Sam feared she would. "Oh God, you're infected! Ginger infected you! Oh God, Sam, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have gotten you involved! Damn, this is so fucked up!"

"Brigitte!" Sam cried, grabbing her shoulders. "It's alright, calm down."

But Brigitte didn't calm down. She just continued rambling on about how she screwed up his life. But Sam wouldn't hear it. He already had his freak out session long ago, and had come to accept that this was his new life. He wasn't happy about it, but he wasn't going to blame anyone, not even Ginger. He was the one that had gotten himself involved with the situation.

"I've fucked up my life," Brigitte continued, "and now I've fucked up yours."

"You didn't fuck up my life." Sam insisted. "I fucked up my own. I came looking for you. I wouldn't let the situation drop. I knocked Ginger out when you had a plan. It was all me." He gave her a small smile. "Besides, I wasn't really doing anything with my life. All I did was cut class, smoked weed, and sell drugs."

"That's a much better life than this." She held up her hand, showing him her claws. "We're monsters!" She hesitated. "Well, not so much you, but look at me! I can't even go out anymore. I'm a fucking freak!"

She lashed out, knocking over a lamp. Animalistic rage filled her eyes as the urge to tears something to pieces returned. And unfortunately, that urge was directed, not at Sam, who was closer to her species, but at a werewolf's natural prey, the only human in the room, Ghost.

Sam noticed where Brigitte's hungry gaze was directed and he became worried. He too felt the urge to hunt for his natural prey, but he was able to resist it. Brigitte, on the other hand, was further along in her transformation, and the desire to kill was stronger.

"Hey!" Ghost cried as he grabbed her and threw her out of the room, locking the door.

Now that the source of her temptation was gone, Brigitte blinked and came back to herself, feeling disgusted when she realized what she had been thinking about doing. "Thanks." She muttered.

Sam nodded. "No problem. And don't worry so much. You don't look that bad."

She cut her eyes at him, not believing him for a second. Although she hadn't seen how much her features had changed since the other werewolf attacked, she knew that she looked even worse.

Spotting a mirror hanging on the wall, she marched over to it and gazed at her reflection. Her face visibly dropped as she took in her features. They were rather wolfish. Sure there some things she could do to help hide things. She could file down her claws and fangs, cut her ears so they weren't pointy, and try a few other things.

"Really." Sam insisted. "You can still go out in public. Some color contacts, some makeup. I don't think you need to worry about your hair color; but you can dye it if you want."

With a cry of rage, her fist smashed against the mirror. "No amount of makeup can hide this!" Brigitte shouted, pointing to her face, ignoring her bleeding hand.

Sam didn't say anything. He couldn't deny that there was no way to completely hide her wolfish features. But they could at least make it so she wouldn't be noticed from a distance.

And truth be told, his wolf side was finding hers rather attractive.

He shook his head. Now was not the time for those thoughts. He'd had sex on the brain a lot ever since he was infected. A symptom that Ginger had also shared, and Brigitte, no doubt, did as well. And now, in the presence of another one of his kind, the feeling was stronger.

Brigitte continued to glare at him. Then she noticed the lust in his eyes, which ignited her own. For several seconds they just stared at each other, then Sam broke eye contact. He had to get away from her before he did something he would regret.

"I… better go." He told her, struggling to control himself. "I… I have some things to… to finish. You just… I'll see you later."

He opened the door and Ghost fell down, having been listening in on their conversation. Sam merely glanced at her before hurrying out of the room, closing the door before Ghost could go back in.

Brigitte was left alone. With Sam's presence gone, Brigitte's lust faded, but she could still smell him, and she closed her eyes breathing deeply.

"So, your boyfriend's back."

Brigitte turned to glare at her sister, her lust forgotten as anger took its place. "You infected him!"

Ginger carelessly breathed out a puff of smoke. "So I did. You should be happy though, I tried to kill him. Guess I didn't tear him up enough."

Brigitte growled in a very animalistic way. "He was trying to help! Why'd you have to drag him into this?"

"Hey, B, you were the one who dragged him into this. I was perfectly fine with it being just you and me. But then you got involved with him and broke our pact. You chose him over me."

"I did not!" Brigitte snarled. "I was trying to help you, and he was trying to help me. We were both trying to fix you."

Ginger cocked her head to the side. "Aw, you were trying to help little old me? Suck it up, B. And don't even try to deny that there was nothing more between the two of you other than wanting to help me. A guy doesn't spend all his time with a girl, or risk his life for her, unless he wants something. The guy wanted you, he still does."

Brigitte growled. Even in death her sister was being overly protective. "He never made any advancements towards me."

Ginger shrugged. "It was just a matter of time. Seriously, B, had I not died or if I'd been cured, can you honestly say nothing was going to happen between the two of you?"

"Shut up!"

Ginger smirked. "No witty comeback? Guess that means I was right." She blew out a cloud of smoke. "I was going to let you keep him if you'd joined me. Why'd you think I went after him? He was the only thing that was standing between us. You had no friends, you didn't give a shit about our parents, all you had was him and me."

Brigitte glared at her sister. "So you thought that if you infected him, I would willingly want to get affected too, since I would have had nothing else in my old life."

Ginger gave her a false look of amazement and clapped her hands. "Wow, B, you're so smart. No wonder you skipped a grade." She took a puff on her cigarette and continued. "It seemed logical to me. We could have been one big happy family. I'd have had Jason, you'd have had Sam, we'd all be together. The Beasts of Bailey Down. Sounds wicked, right?" She frowned. "Of course, things didn't exactly work out. I still can't believe you managed to kill me with a knife alone. Then again, you did hit a major organ, and left the knife in there so I couldn't heal. Way to go, B."

Brigitte angrily lashed out at her sister. Her claws struck air as Ginger's form vanished.

"Over here."

Growling again, Brigitte turned back to the illusion of her sister, who was now on the other side of the room, sitting in a chair. "Go away!"

"I'm not really here!" Ginger said with a laugh.

Brigitte growled. Her whole body was trembling with rage and her muscles were tensing up. Her skin began crawling, and her body began aching. That's when it hit her.

She doubled over in pain. Her trembling wasn't from anger, it was from something else. Something that was happening much too soon.

Ginger raised an eyebrow. "Uh oh, looks like you're changing again."

A painful groan escaped Brigitte's lips as she rolled onto her back. "Sam." She called out weakly.

Her sister was suddenly lying beside her. "This far along, the change isn't slow and unnoticeable, but quick and painful. I'd say you have about 20 minutes top before your change is complete." She took a puff of her cigarette. "That's how long it took me when I reached this point."

"SAM!" Brigitte shouted, her voice sounding very low and broken.

The door burst open and Sam rushed in, seeing Brigitte twitch around on the floor as if she were having a seizure. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. Her skin was moving, her body parts shifting, her features twisting. She needed more monkshood.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a syringe and fell upon her. He tried to inject her, but she was making it very difficult. Her body was bouncing around and she was snapping and snarling. Her claws dug into the wooden floor, making deep scratches in it as her head snapped side-to-side, animalistic snarls emitting from her mouth.

He managed to get the needle to pierce her skin, but a sudden movement caused it to snap. "Damn it, Brigitte, work with me here!"

"The darkness within her is spreading." Said Ghost from the doorway.

Ignoring her, Sam moved further up Brigitte's body, using his knee to hold her down. Brigitte snarled and her claws dug into his side, scratching deeply into his flesh. He gritted his teeth against the pain and held her head in place, sticking in her what was left of the needle and injecting her with the cure.

A sound between a hiss and a growl emitted from Brigitte and she thrashed about even more than before. Sam held her down so she wouldn't hurt herself, getting scratched up quite a bit in the process, but those would heal quickly; the one good thing about the virus.

Brigitte finally calmed down and her body relaxed, much to Sam's relief and Ghost's disappointment, the latter being upset since Brigitte didn't seem to have changed any further.

Now that the worst was over, Brigitte's mind came out of the place it had been hiding from the pain. She blinked a few times and looked up to see Sam holding her down, an empty syringe in his hand.

"Fuck," she muttered, "this really sucks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Poor Brigitte. She really in trouble. At least Sam is back to help her. As you can see, Ghost isn't helping the situation, but she's psychotic, so you can't really blame her. But things are going to get much worse, as you'll find out next chapter.)


	4. Another Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Patience pays off. And so, for your patience, I now reward you with the next chapter.)

**Chapter 4: Another Werewolf**

"What's up with all the boards?" Brigitte asked.

Feeling better, she had come downstairs to find all the windows boarded up and furniture in front of the door. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the boards on the windows had barbwire wrapped around them. She had a very bad feeling about this.

Sam hesitated before answering. "It's just a precaution."

"Against what."

But it was Ghost that answered. "The Dark Queen has many enemies. See how her faithful servants defend her."

Sam gave her a strange look then looked at Brigitte. "Ok, what's up with you're creepy little friend?"

Brigitte's eye twitched in irritation. She wasn't sure she could consider Ghost a friend. The little brat was only using her to fulfill her dark fantasies. "She's crazy."

"I noticed."

Brigitte shook her head. "I mean that literally. She can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality."

Sam looked back at Ghost, who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Brigitte had just declared her to be insane. "You sure keep interesting company."

"My choices were limited." Brigitte growled. "You don't find the best of company at rehabilitation centers."

"Right," Sam muttered. "I was wondering about that. How'd you end up there?"

Brigitte sighed. "It's a long story. I OD'ed on the monkshood and woke up there."

Sam sighed. "I told you, it's safe in  _small_  doses."

Brigitte growled. "I was healing too fast!"

Sam raised an eyebrow, confused. "Uh, healing too fast?"

Rolling her eyes, she explained. "It was to test how much I was changing. The faster I healed, the further along my transformation was."

"Oh." Sam muttered. Why hadn't he thought of that? "That's a good idea, I should start keeping track."

Which made Brigitte realize something. "How are you still… you?"

"Care to elaborate?"

Brigitte tried to find the right words. "You're not… changed. At all."

Sam shook his head. "No, I changed, somewhat. Not my physical features that much, but I feel different."

"But where'd you get more monkshood?" Brigitte asked.

Sam shrugged. "Well, after you said your mom found some at that craft store, I went to every one I knew about." He walked across the room and picked up a briefcase. He opened it to reveal that it was full of syringes filled with liquid monkshood. "I've got three garbage bags full of the stuff in my van too."

Ghost slammed her fist against the wall. Sam and Brigitte turned to her, wondering why she was so angry.

"You'll doom us all!" she shouted.

Sam looked at Brigitte, who seemed equally as confused. "And how exactly did I do that?"

Ghost pointed at the briefcase. "Those that fight for the light will notice that you've taken all the monkshood. They'll come for us now."

Sam looked at her as if she were crazy then turned back to Brigitte. "Please tell me you know what kind of medication she was on."

To his dismay, Brigitte shook her head.

"That's not the only thing." Ghost continued. "You're going against what fate intended for you. That cure is from the world of light. We must remain in the darkness. You must embrace your destiny. Accept what you're meant to-"

"Ok," Sam interrupted, "can you just do us a favor and shut the hell up."

Ghost frowned, but didn't say anything else. It seemed that she would need to teach this one who the master was. In time he would learn to accept her as his Dark Queen.

"You mentioned my mom," Brigitte said quietly, "how is she?" A hesitant look passed over Sam's face. Brigitte didn't like that look. "Sam?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, you see, she's, uh… in trouble."

Brigitte looked worried. "What kind of trouble?"

Nervously tapping his fingers on the table, he said, "She sort of… took the blame for Ginger's murders."

Brigitte was stunned. Her mother had taken the blame? Why?

Stupid question. She knew why. Because she was her mother. Now she really felt bad. Ok, so Pamela had been a nutty woman obsessed with her daughters growing up, and neither Brigitte or Ginger liked her much, but still…

"And my dad?" she asked, having a feeling she already knew the answer.

Sam shrugged, lighting a cigarette. "I didn't stick around. I sold as much weed as I could, got all the monkshood, and split. Been looking for you ever since."

Brigitte didn't know what to say to that. She couldn't begin to tell him how grateful she was for everything Sam had done for her. He had willingly gone out of his way, deliberately putting himself in danger to help her and her sister, asking for nothing in return. Even after he got infected, officially fucking up his life, he still came after her.

"I told you." said Ginger, suddenly appearing. "He wants to get in your pants." She smirked. "Maybe that's what you want too."

Brigitte growled, but her body grew hot with desire. She pushed those thoughts aside, trying to ignore her lust. "How'd you find me anyway?"

"Well," Sam said, smirking slightly, "you have experience in seeing how good one werewolf can track down another."

Brigitte knew he was referring to the werewolf that had wanted to take her as his mate. "Now I wish I hadn't covered my tracks so well. You would have found me sooner and I wouldn't be in need of serious plastic surgery right now."

The opportunity had presented itself. Which was good because Sam didn't know how he was going to break the news to her. Now was as good a time as any.

"Yeah, well, you were also on the run from another werewolf. You were right to try to cover your tracks. I had a few problems myself… and I don't mean my own."

It took Brigitte a moment to realize what he said. "What do you mean, not your own."

Time to drop the bomb. "After I knocked out your sister, you said that the cure worked, but you had to use it on someone else. Remember who?"

Brigitte nodded. "Yeah, Jason McCartey. Ginger, she… um, had unprotected sex with him and infected him."

"Yeah, I looked into that." Sam explained. "The virus is a way for the werewolf species to grow. I think that it's transmitted through sex so when an infected person chooses a mate, they can infect them and reproduce."

Brigitte shrugged. The theory seemed logical. "Makes sense."

"And it was him you used the cure on?"

Brigitte nodded again. "Yeah, so?"

Sam hesitated for a moment. "Well, you do know that shit's not really a cure."

"Yeah, it only slows down… the… process…" That's when the truth hit her. "Oh fuck! He was still infected after the first dose."

Sam nodded. "And had no idea about the monkshood."

Brigitte was afraid to ask her next question. "How far along is he?"

"Um, complete."

"Shit."

Ghost's eyes lit up. A third werewolf. Now she would have three. Her army was already growing.

Oblivious to Ghost's dark thoughts, Sam nodded. "Shit is right. Deep shit. Real deep shit." He breathed out a cloud of smoke. "And we're in it."

That didn't sit well with Brigitte. "Why do I get the feeling that the shit you're referring to isn't the two of us changing?"

Sam laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, that shit is bad enough, but the shit I'm referring to his Jason."

Brigitte didn't see the problem. Yes, another werewolf on the loose was bad, but Bailey Down was far from here. "How's he our problem?"

An annoyed look passed over Sam's face. "Because the bastard's after us."

Ghost became even more excited, glad that her other Hell Hound was willingly coming to her. Brigitte on the other hand was feeling quite different. "Why the fuck is he after us?"

"Oh gee, I don't know." Sam muttered sarcastically, "maybe because you killed his mate."

Brigitte's blood ran cold. "How's he know it was me?"

"He didn't, not at first." Sam told her. "But he eventually stopped by the Halloween party at some point, and tracked down Ginger's scent into my room. Oh, you do know that Ginger tried to seduce me that night, right?"

A low growl emitted from Brigitte. "I know."

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, well, her scent was still in the room, and he picked up arousal from it. That got him pretty pissed. He tracked me down and demanded to know why she was with me." He took a puff of his cigarette. "He was about as far along as you are now. I tried to help him, to explain things, about you, me, Ginger. And that's when he realized that the burned remains of what the police thought was a large dog was actually Ginger."

"No wonder he's mad." Said Ghost. "Wolves mate for life. You killed his."

"Not just his mate." Said Sam. "At the Halloween party, when you cut her, he smelled something in her blood. Apparently Ginger was pregnant."

Brigitte felt like she had been hit with a weight. "She… she was…"

"Carrying his pups." Said Sam. He gave her a look. "You shouldn't be that surprised. You were the one that announced to the whole school that she was ovulating."

Brigitte gulped. Along with her research on werewolves, she had looked into regular wolves as well. And wolves were fiercely protective of their pack, especially their young. If this was true for regular wolves, it was safe enough to assume that werewolves would react in a very similar way. And she had just gone and killed Jason's mate and unborn pups.

"What happened?" she asked nervously.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What'd you think happened? How would any wild animal act in that situation? He went ballistic. Said he was going to kill you and me." He paused for a moment. "I didn't tell him you killed her. He figured that out."

Brigitte cursed her luck. She finally got rid of one werewolf just to end up with another on her ass. When was she going to get a fucking break? "What'd you do?"

Sam chuckled humorlessly. "I got him with a dose of the monkshood and took off. He's been chasing me ever since." He took a puff of his cigarette. "I tried fighting back, but werewolves aren't that easy to kill. And apparently silver does absolutely jack shit."

"You tried silver?" asked Ghost.

Sam nodded. "It doesn't even slow down their healing. So I decided to try something else the next time he comes."

"What?" asked Brigitte.

Sam put out his cigarette and walked over to the wall, picking up a rifle that was leaning against the wall. He picked it up and opened it, making sure it was still loaded.

"Hopefully this will do the trick." He said.

"It won't work." Said Ghost. "Creatures from the dark beyond can't be destroyed by mortal weapons."

Sam rolled his eyes, while Brigitte, having known Ghost longer, was more understanding, but her tone sounded slightly impatient. "They worked fine on my sister and the other one."

"Because it was done by your hand." Ghost replied. "Your own dark powers were what destroyed them."

Brigitte growled, ready to snap at the girl, but Sam beat her to it. "Look, kid, I understand that you're not right in the head, but there's no dark beyond that's taking over the world of light. Brigitte and I are not creatures of darkness fated to become destroyers oh humanity, we just have this really fucked up disease. And you are not the Dark Queen, meant to rule all over beings of the night."

Ghost looked at him with a neutral expression on her face, though her eyes held challenge in them. "You are still young in your transformation, so your mistress shall forgive you." she said. "You will soon learn your place."

With that said, she walked away. Sam shared a frustrated look with Brigitte. Patience wasn't one of a werewolf's qualities.

But Ghost was right about one thing. Killing a werewolf was no easy task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ok, I know that the was a lot of talk that it was Jason who was the werewolf in the second movie, and it probably was, but since it was never officially proven, we'll just have it be another one for the sake of this story, which I hope you're all enjoying. Reviews help encourage me and let me know just how much you're liking it. Hint, hint.)


	5. Howls in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Things get rather interest in this chapter. More psycho talk from Ghost, more aggressiveness lust from Brigitte, and Sam too. Not to mention a mean yet funny interruption from Ginger.)

**Chapter 5: Howls in the Night**

They needed to go shopping. Out of the little food in the house, they only had enough for a couple of days. Unfortunately, there wasn't any meat, which had become the biggest part of Sam and Brigitte's diet, the less cooked the better.

But shopping was going to have to wait. It was the middle of the night and, aside from the fact that most places were closed, werewolves were nocturnal creatures, meaning Jason was more likely to attack and it was safer inside the barricaded house.

Brigitte was getting fidgety. Being a predator, she didn't like feeling like prey. She wanted to be the hunter, not the hunted.

She glanced at Sam, who was sitting by the window with the rifle, keeping lookout. There was really no need, since they could sense the presence of their kind, and it was unlikely for them to get a human visitor this late.

As she looked at him, she couldn't help but admire his body. He was well toned, and handsome. She'd had sex on the brain ever since she'd gotten infected. She'd always found him attractive, but now her wolf side was finding his wolf side to be even more alluring.

Her claws dug into the wall, making scratch marks. She needed a distraction from both Sam and the possibility of Jason attacking.

Getting up, she walked over to Ghost. "What are you drawing?"

Ghost smiled and passed her drawing to Brigitte. "A vision of the future."

Confused, Brigitte took the drawing. "A vision of the future?"

She looked at the picture. There was a blond girl dressed in black, wielding a scepter. Skulls and gore were piled around her feet. But she wasn't alone. She was pointing at people fleeing from her, but two werewolves were cutting off their escape. And attacking these people were several werewolf pups.

Brigitte blushed when she realized what Ghost meant by a vision of the future. But her embarrassment quickly turned to fury and she crushed the drawing in her fist, then slammed it on the table, cracking it.

"Do you think this is a joke?" she demanded, startling Ghost. "Is this a fucking game to you? People are dying, Sam and I are suffering, and you're lost in your own fucking world!"

Ghost backed away, fearing Brigitte's wrath. That just made Brigitte want to tear the girl apart even more.

"Do not fear your future." Said Ghost. "And don't be upset with the deaths of those humans. They are weak mortals, whose death is inevitable. Not like us, we're eternal. They're nothing compared-"

"SHUT UP!" Brigitte bellowed, punching a hole through the wall to match the one she had made earlier. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP! God, I can't stand you're psychotic bullshit anymore!" She grabbed a handful of Ghost's shirt. "If you say one more fucking word about this fucked up fantasy of yours-"

"Brigitte!" Sam said warningly. "Let her go."

Brigitte blinked, coming back to herself. She looked into Ghost's terrified face and suddenly felt guilty. She felt her anger drain away. Not completely, but enough to not want to gouge the girl's eyes out. She released her and turned to walk away.

Ghost relaxed when Brigitte let her go. She should have known that her servant would never be able to harm her mistress. She needed to be more assertive. It was time these two dogs learned who the master was.

"Save your aggressiveness for your prey." She said, her voice holding warning. "And if you speak to me like that again, I shall deny you blood."

Brigitte's anger hit a breaking point. "That's it!"

She turned around and lunged at Ghost. Sam jumped in her path and grabbed her before she reached the surprised girl. Brigitte tried to fight him off, wanting desperately to dig her claws into Ghost's neck.

"Brigitte, calm down!" Sam cried.

"I'll tear her fucking throat out!" Brigitte snarled. "Let me go, God damn it!"

"Get out of here!" Sam shouted at Ghost.

She blinked and decided to do what he said. But even when she left, Brigitte continued to react violently, determine to hunt Ghost down.

"I'll kill the little bitch!" she shouted.

"No you won't." Sam said loudly, struggling to hold onto her; being further along in her transformation, she was stronger than he was. "You're not thinking clearly! This isn't you!"

"Let go!"

Her claws slashed his cheek. Sam's own fury ignited. His wolf side was now determined to gain dominance over the female, demanding her submission. He brought her to the ground, pinning her there as she tried to roll him off her.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Stop moving!" Sam snarled, his voice going deep.

But Brigitte continued to struggle. She bared her fangs at him and growled in a very wolfish manner. This only aggravated Sam further. He held her arms down and looked her right in the eye.

"Submit!" he cried, not sure why he chose to use that word.

Brigitte winced at his harsh tone. Her struggles stopped and she let out a small whimper.

Not wanting to take the chance that she would go off again, Sam continued to hold her down, but his expression relaxed and the challenge in his eyes faded.

"Better?" he asked.

Brigitte nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Back to normal, and glad that she hadn't hurt anyone, she breathed a sigh of relief. That was a mistake, because she ended breathing in Sam's scent. Awareness set in as she noticed their intimate position. Desire shot through her and she had to struggle not to attack him in a very different manner.

Sam noticed the differences in her. The change of her scent, the look in her eyes, the expression on her face, these were the factors that brought him to the realization that had just came to Brigitte.

' _Oh shit.'_  He thought, struggling to control himself. It was hard enough to stay away from her, but in this position, it was damn near impossible to hold himself back.

Brigitte's face slowly inched closer to his as she breathed in his scent, sighing lustfully. Her bottom lip trembled in anticipation as she slowly got closer, a hiss escaping her lips.

"Brigitte…" he whispered warningly, knowing that if she continued he wouldn't be able to stop.

She shifted beneath him a bit, bringing herself even closer to him. His hands moved from holding her wrists to interlocking their fingers, the feeling of her claws scrapping the back of his hands turning him on even more.

"So, it's finally happening."

It was only Brigitte that heard the voice, and it belonged to Ginger, providing a minor, yet extremely annoying distraction from Sam.

"I told you he wanted to fuck you." said Ginger, sounding smug. "At least you're still attractive in his eyes, wolf girl. You going to go Discovery Channel on me and demonstrate how werewolves fuck?"

Brigitte was beyond the point of caring that they had an audience, especially since Ginger wasn't really there. She was horny as hell, and the proof that Sam was as well was digging into her hip.

She was about to take it further when it happened. And it really pissed her off. Why at all possible times did it have to be now?"

"Looks like your little love fest has to be put on hold." Ginger told her, snickering.

Sam noticed it too and immediately climbed off Brigitte. "He's here." he said, angry that Jason couldn't have waited at least an hour longer, yet at the same time relieved that they were interrupted before they did something they would regret.

A howl echoed through the night, announcing the presence of the other werewolf. It was not far off.

"Ghost!" Brigitte shouted. "Ghost, get your ass out here!"

The door opened and Ghost poked her head out. "What?"

Sam clicked off the safety on the rifle. "We have company."

Rather than becoming worried, Ghost's eyes lit up with excitement. "He's here?" She went to go look.

"He's close. He could attack at any- get away from the window, you idiot!"

Ghost jumped back. "Why?"

The look on Sam's face showed that he couldn't believe that she had asked such a stupid question. Neither could Brigitte. "Why do you think?" she snapped. "There's a fucking werewolf outside. You want your throat torn out?"

From the look on her face, the thought had never occurred to her, and she smiled smugly. "Don't worry, he won't hurt me."

Fed up with Ghost's nonsense, Brigitte grabbed a fire-poker and turned away. "Fine, get torn to shreds for all I care."

Another howl echoed through the night, this one right outside.

The three of them froze, listening to the sounds of the night, trying to find out where the werewolf was. Disregarding Sam and Brigitte's warnings, Ghost went back over to the window and looked outside, seeing nothing but black.

"I can't see anything." she said.

Brigitte glanced at her and shook her head, unable to believe how stupid the girl was being. Sam completely ignored the blond, trying to make his vision focus. His night vision had greatly improved since he was bitten, but it wasn't as good as Brigitte's yet.

"Brigitte, you see anything?" he asked.

Brigitte blinked. She could see as clearly at night as she could during the day, but saw no trace of Jason. "Nothing." She sniffed, picking up his scent. "But I can smell him."

Sam sniffed too. He didn't pick up Jason, his sense of smell not yet at Brigitte's level, but it did pick up the smell of blood. Apparently Jason had made a kill on his way up here; hopefully nothing human.

"I'm going to check around back." He said. "Call me if you see anything."

Ghost pressed her head against the boarded window, careful to avoid the barbwire. The boards were greatly restricting her vision. She understood that Sam had put them up for safety reasons, but they were being a nuisance now. How were they even supposed to know where the werewolf was if they couldn't-

_CRASH!_

Broken glass and wood went flying as Jason in full werewolf form slammed into the window, snarling and snapping. Ghost screamed and jumped away, but something held her back. Her hair was caught in the barbwire, Jason's snapping jaws inches away from her as he tried to get through the window.

"Brigitte!" she screamed.

Snarling, Brigitte hurried over to Ghost, trying to untangle her hair. She hissed as the barbwire cut into her hand. Spotting Brigitte, Jason growled and began clawing at the boards, snarling as the barbwire and broken glass sliced his snout and paws.

"SAM!" Brigitte shouted.

She racked her claws across Jason's nose, leaving deep gashes. Jason roared and lunged at her. His jaws clamped down on her arm. Brigitte howled and bite his muzzle, glad that she hadn't filed her teeth down yet.

Jason yelped and released her arm. But Brigitte was more reluctant to let go of him, and she tore away a mouthful of flesh, the taste of Jason's blood igniting her own bloodlust.

Turning his attention back to Ghost, Jason lunged at her, his jaws coming down on her hair still caught on the barbwire. Ghost screamed as Jason pulled, her hair being torn out of her scalp.

"Oh shit!"

Sam had finally come back. He hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Running back over to the others.

"Hold her still!" he cried.

That was easier said than done as Ghost, her head now outside, was trying to pull free from Jason, who was thrashing about. Sam took the knife and cut through her hair. Jason fell backwards, away from the window, as did Ghost, her hair much shorter and extremely uneven.

With a cry of fright, she through herself at Brigitte and began weeping. Brigitte held her close, torn between her human side wanting to comfort the girl and her wolf side who wanted to finish what Jason had started.

"That is why I told you to stay away from the windows." Sam growled.

Ghost didn't seem to hear him as she continued to cling to Brigitte. "He's not like the others." She said. "He's uncontrollable. He has a never-ending bloodlust. He's challenging me for leadership."

As Ghost continued to babble nonsense, Sam crept over to the window and peered out. There was no sign of Jason, but he knew the werewolf was still out there.

"He's a physical manifestation of darkness itself!" the hysterical girl continued. "He doesn't want to rule, just destroy!"

"Shut up!" Sam snapped at Ghost.

Something slammed against the door. Even the couch in front of it trembled with the force of impact. Jason snarled and rammed the door again, opening it the slightest bit.

"Fuck!" Sam shouted, running over to the door.

He pushed against the couch, pushing the door shut again, only to be met by another impact as Jason slammed against the door again, this time opening it some more.

Abandoning her attempts to comfort Ghost, Brigitte ran over to Sam and helped him push the door closed. Jason rammed the door a few more times before he seemed to decide that he couldn't get in that way.

He tried to go through the window he had tried to get into the first time, this time making it halfway in. Ghost screamed and ran into the basement, closing the trapdoor above her, leaving Brigitte and Sam alone. Brigitte grabbed the fire-poker she had dropped earlier and brought it down over Jason's head. Jason growled and snapped at her again, but she repeatedly hit him, not letting him get inside any further.

This gave Sam enough time to retrieve his rifle. He pointed it at Jason and took aim. "Brigitte, move!"

She didn't need to be told twice. She jumped back and Sam fired. He blew off Jason's ear. The werewolf howled in pain and retreated back outside. Sam fired again, the bullet going right through the wall. Jason yelped both Sam and Brigitte caught the heavy scent of blood, then all was quiet.

The two of them stood there, breathing heavily. They shared a nervous look before Sam slowly made his way over to the window. The boards had all been torn down, leaving an opening now big enough for Jason to get through.

Carefully, Sam poked the gun out through the window. Jason jumped up, biting the gun. It went off, but the bullet hit nothing as Jason's fangs bit into it. Sam refused to let go and was almost pulled out the window.

Brigitte hurried over to them and stabbed Jason with the fire-poker. He snarled and released the rifle. Sam fell back and the rifle went off again.

"Damn it, watch where you're aiming!" Brigitte snapped.

Sam sat up. "I didn't mean to." He glanced at the rifle. "Shit."

The rifle was all bent out of shape and crushed from Jason's powerful jaws. It wouldn't even fire. The bullet that he had just shot, the one Brigitte had complained about, never even left the barrel. The gun was useless now.

With a loud snarl, Jason attempted to get through the window again, his entire upper body making it inside. Brigitte beat him with the fire-poker again, but this time Jason caught it in his jaws.

Sam jumped up. So maybe the rifle wasn't completely useless. He hit Jason on the head with the butt of the gun. It took four more hits before Jason pulled back, taking the fire-poker with him as he abandoned his attempts to get through the window.

"Damn it, you weren't kidding." Said Brigitte. "He  _is_  pissed. Not even Ginger or the other one was this aggressive."

Several boards on the other window flew off as Jason attempted to get through this one.

"Son of bitch." Sam muttered.

He grabbed the knife he had used to cut Ghost's hair and ran over to Jason, lashing out with the knife. The werewolf snarled, snapping his jaws at Sam whenever he stabbed forward. His jaws clamped down on Sam's hand, trapping both his hand and the knife in his mouth.

"Fuck!" he shouted. "Brigitte, get me a syringe!"

She didn't appear to hear him. Her eyes were glazed over in bloodlust as she growled at Jason attempting to drag Sam out the window. She looked ready to pounce on the werewolf herself.

"Brigitte, a syringe!"

Coming back to reality, she shook her head. She wasn't sure why he wanted the monkshood now, surely not because he was bitten, but did as he asked, retrieving a syringe from the briefcase.

Sam snatched it out of her hand and jammed it in Jason's eye. The werewolf howled in pain, releasing Sam's arm as the cure was injected into his system. He retreated outside again and began pawing at his face, knocking the needle out.

For a moment he just stood there, trembling and whimpering. While the cure couldn't do anything for his transformed state, it did still have an affect on his bloodlust. He whimpered like a hurt dog and ran off, disappearing into the woods again.

Sam collapsed, leaning against the wall to support himself. It was far from over, he knew that. He hadn't been able to kill Jason, but at least he had bought them a couple hours. But when Jason attacked again, he would be twice as angry.

They had to run. Get away from Jason while he was hurt and put some distance between them so they could prepare for when he struck again.

"You ok?" Brigitte asked.

He noticed her looking at his bloody hand. "What, this? Don't worry about it, he's done worse. It won't even leave a scar." He noticed Brigitte nursing her own wound, licking at it like the animal she was becoming. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." She said, hiding her injury from him. "It'll heal in a few hours."

And that was  _not_  a good thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Pretty intense, huh? Who liked the interaction between Sam and Brigitte? They're behaving more and more like animals all the time. Too bad they were interrupted. Twice. Ghost may be psychotic, but her prediction doesn't seem to be a complete fantasy. Where will things lead from her? You'll have to keep reading to find out. And let me know how I'm doing. Encouragement really helps.)


	6. Road Kill and Road Cop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sorry this took longer than usual. I had finals this week. But now I'm done. So here's the next chapter. We'll see more aggression from Sam, more werewolf symptoms from Brigitte, and more insanity from Ghost. Hope you like it.)

**Chapter 6: Road Kill and Road Cop**

And so they were on the road. Brigitte sat in the back of the van so she would remain hidden. Sam and Ghost sat in the front, the latter going on about how they couldn't outrun the darkness.

"Evil will never truly die." She was saying. "It'll just keep coming back. It must be tamed and controlled. Only I, the Queen of the Night, can do this. Only I can put a stop to Jason. But I'll need your help. You and Brigitte must give in to the darkness in your hearts and become what you're destined to be. Only then will you be a match for the untamed one."

Sam was quickly running out of patience. If he had to listen to Ghost ramble on about her nonsense any longer, he might just give in to his instincts and kill the girl.

' _Don't think like that.'_  He told himself.  _'You're not killing anybody… but maybe I'll just maim her- No, don't think like that!'_

"The infinite void of darkness is all around us." Continued Ghost. "The beast that has crawled out of the void will keep coming. We must banish him to the deepest depths, where the darkness blends together and he can never find his way out again."

From the back, Brigitte banged against the wall. "Ghost, shut up! I can't stand your bullshit anymore!"

"It's not bullshit!" Ghost called back. "It's the truth. But you can't see it because you're human side is clouding your judgment."

"Ghost," Sam growled through gritted teeth, "our human side is the only thing that's stopping us from tearing you apart. Now will you please be quiet. I don't want to here anything else about the infinite darkness, or whatever you think is going on, because that's not what's happening."

Ghost cut her eyes at him. "So, now you know more than the Dark Queen? Fine, you tell me what's going on."

Sam sighed. He really didn't feel like going into the whole origin about the werewolves with the deranged girl, but if it would stop her psycho babbling perhaps he should tell her. Besides, Brigitte should know what he learned.

"Brigitte, can you hear me back there?"

"Loud and clear." She replied.

"Good, cause I'm about to tell both you and Ghost what I learned."

"About what?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "The Lycanthrope virus. I looked further into it. It pops up several times in history" He gave a snort of laughter. "Course, stories have been twisted over time. You know, all the Hollywood bullshit. Full moon doesn't have anything to do with the transformation, except it tends to amplify our aggression."

"Not to mention it makes us horny as hell." Brigitte muttered, too quietly for Ghost to hear, but Sam, with his wolf hearing, picked up what she said and blushed.

' _That too.'_  he thought, trying not to think such thoughts. "It's basically just a virus that mutates the body and affects the mind in a way similar to rabies, just not to that level."

"The darkness builds up inside and consumes them body and soul." Said Ghost.

"It's not some fucking curse or force of darkness!" Sam snapped, his werewolf aggression taking hold of him. "It's a virus, plain and simple."

Ghost looked at him definitely. "Perhaps, but maybe that's only the how and not the why. Perhaps it was the forces of darkness that created the virus."

"Oh my God." Sam muttered irritably. "You can say that about anything. Perhaps AIDS was created by an evil sex god that wants to wipe out humanity."

Ghost actually appeared to think about it. "Perhaps." She muttered.

Sam took a deep calming breath. There was no talking to the girl. Guess that's part of what made her insane. "Ghost, new viruses appear all the time. Measles, hepatitis, polio, yellow fever. The werewolf virus just inspired all the horror movie crap. Where do you think the idea of demonic possession came from? It originated from mental diseases like split personalities and schizophrenia."

"A clever deception." Ghost told him. "The forces of darkness are using that as an excuse to make you think that it's all natural in order to hide their motives."

Sam gave up. "Whatever, but just to provide an argument, werewolves originated long before stories linking them to curses and the devil came around."

Ghost shook her head. "It's all a deception to keep mortals ignorant."

Sam sighed in aggravation. The girl was lost in her own little world and nothing, save lots of medication and psychotherapy, was going to help her. He rubbed his eyes, trying to remain calm.

"Watch out!" Ghost shouted.

Sam's eyes returned to the road, just in time to see his van hit a dark figure. He slammed on the breaks and the van spun out of control. Fortunately, they didn't get into an accident as the van came to a stop a few feet off the road.

"What the hell?" Brigitte cried.

Sam sat paralyzed at the wheel, having a sense of déjà vu from when this whole nightmare started. Maybe history was repeating itself and he just took out Jason.

"We… we hit something." He muttered.

Ghost gave him a look. "Um, 'we'?"

Ignoring the psychotic girl, Sam got out of the van to see what he had hit. The smell of blood hit his nose and he picked up the tortured moans of whatever he hit. It certainly didn't sound like a werewolf.

"Great." He muttered, looking down at what he hit.

It was a deer. It was still alive, barely. There was no doubt that it was going to die, most likely, a slow and painful death. It would be better to put it out of its misery.

"The killing has begun." Said Ghost, observing the deer.

"It was an accident," Sam grumbled, "not a killing."

Ghost side. "Still making excuses. Still not ready to accept the truth."

' _How the hell did Brigitte put up with her for so long?'_  he wondered.

Brigitte got out of the van and walked over to them. When her eyes landed on the deer, a hungry bloodthirsty look appeared in them. "Shit." She muttered.

"Sorry." Sam muttered. "I'll take care of it. I've got a shovel in the back."

As he walked over to the van, Brigitte continued to stare at the deer. Her fingers began twitching and her mouth trembled as she struggled to control herself. It had been awhile since she had eaten, and she was feeling very hungry. And now there was easy prey right before her, and she wanted to tear it up so badly.

Ghost looked at Brigitte, realizing that she was holding back. Smiling, she whispered to her. "It's ok, Brigitte. Go ahead. That's your meal."

Brigitte closed her eyes, trying to ignore Ghost's encouragements. It became that much harder when Ginger appeared, also trying to get her to give into her instincts.

"Listen to her, B. She's right. It's part of you. You know you want to. The thing's dying anyway. Either Sam bashes its brains out, or you can have some fun." She leaned in and whispered right in her sister's pointy ear. "Do it."

Sam was rummaging through his junk in the back, looking for the shovel. "Ah, here it is."

A loud snarl startled him and he turned around with the shovel raised. He received a shock as he saw that Brigitte had pounced on the deer and was tearing it apart with her teeth and claws.

"Oh shit." Sam muttered. "Brigitte, stop!"

Ghost grabbed his arm. "Don't stop her. It's in her nature."

Sam aggressively pulled his arm away. He grabbed Brigitte and pulled her away from the deer. Brigitte looked at him with eyes glazed over in bloodlust. Blood soaked her front and she had a piece of meat in her mouth. She growled at him, baring her fangs and Sam took a hesitant step back.

"Snap out of it!"

Brigitte continued to stare at him, but slowly humanity returned to her and realization slowly settled in. Her expression changed from angry, to confused, to horrified, then finally disgust. The piece of meat in her mouth fell out and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh God!" she cried.

She doubled over and vomited, expelling the little bit of blood and raw meat she had consumed. Sam grabbed her, helping her to remain on her feet.

"You ok?" he asked, then scolded himself for asking such a stupid question. She'd just ripped out the throat of a deer, of course she wasn't ok.

"I can't believe… I just… I just…" Her voice was trembling. She was clearly terrified of her actions. "I gotta get away."

She hurried over to the van, ducking behind it so she wouldn't have to see the deer, and rested against it, trying to control herself. The blood and meat tasted  _so_  good, and that's what was disgusting her, the fact that she liked it.

Sighing, Sam picked up the shovel and turned back to the deer. He lifted the shovel up and brought it down on the dying animal's head. Five times he hit it, sending blood spraying in all directions, until finally it stopped moving.

For a moment, he just stared at the dead deer. He could smell it, and it smelled… delicious. A few drops of blood had landed on his lips and he unconsciously licked them, savoring the taste, not even aware that he had just licked the deer's blood.

Ghost walked up beside him and gave him a smile. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Sam didn't answer, and Ghost's smile widened. "Next time use your teeth, you'll enjoy it more."

Sam whirled around, ready to scold the girl, but something caught his eye. He could see headlights down the road. Another car was coming. And here he was, speckled with blood, having just bashed a deer's brains out. And then there was the partly transformed Brigitte hiding behind his van.

"Great." He gave Ghost a warning look. "Don't draw any attention."

Hopefully the person would just pass them by and wouldn't be a good Samaritan, seeing if they were alright.

But as the car got closer, it began to slow down, almost as if it were preparing to pull over. Now that it was this close, Sam saw that it was a police car.

"You have got to be shitting me." he grumbled.

Why the hell was a cop way out here at four in the morning? Fate was just plain being cruel, having a good laugh at his expense.

"A minion of the light has come to stop us." Said Ghost. "He thinks he can stop the Dark Queen, but he will learn the error of his ways."

Sam glared at the so-called Dark Queen. "If you don't keep your royal mouth shut, your highness, you're going to get a royal spanking." He told her through clenched teeth.

The car came to a stop and the cop got out. He held up a light, shining it right in Sam's face. "What are you doing out here so late, son?"

' _As if you're one to talk.'_  Sam thought, holding up his hand to block the light from his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

The cop raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know that there have been animal killings across the country? They're heading this way."

' _Jason.'_  Sam thought angrily. The damned werewolf had been following him for weeks while he searched for Brigitte, killing whenever he pleased. So this cop was probably working a night shift, looking out for any type of dangerous animals.

"I'm not from around here." Sam told him. "Just passing through."

The cop continued to look at him suspiciously. "So late?"

"I keep odd hours. Just traveling across the country."

He was surprised he was able to come up with a story so fast. Now if only the cop would leave him be.

But no, he just moved the light from Sam to Ghost. "And her?"

Ghost held her chin up. "I am his mistress."

Sam's mouth dropped open. Why did she have to say  _that?_  It made him sound like a pedophile.

The cop turned the light back on Sam. "Care to explain this?"

Sam just waved it off. "My sister. She likes to think she's in charge."

"I am the Dark Queen!" Ghost declared. "He is my Hell Hound! Leave or I shall set him on you."

Sam looked back at the cop, giving him a 'see what I mean' look. But the cop's suspicion didn't decrease as he noticed the spots of blood on Sam's clothes.

"Why are you covered in blood?"

Sam motioned to the deer. "That ran out into the road and I hit it." He held up the shovel. "I was just finishing the job."

The cop moved the light to the dead deer. "I see." His eyes narrowed. "Looks like something was eating it."

' _Who is this guy, Sherlock Holmes?'_  Sam thought angrily. "Really? I thought that was from when I hit it."

"It was Brigitte," said Ghost. "She got hungry."

Closing his eyes in frustration, Sam began muttering under his breath. "Shut up, Ghost. Shut up, Ghost. Shut up, Ghost!"

The cop turned to the van. "There's someone else."

"My girlfriend." Said Sam quickly.

"You mean mate." Ghost corrected him.

Sam gritted his teeth together. "She's a really heavy sleeper."

Praying that the cop would leave, Sam's hopes came crashing down as the cop walked over to the van, shining his light inside.

"I don't see anyone else." He said. But then he saw Brigitte's reflection in the mirror. "Ma'am, I'm going to need you to come out."

Brigitte tensed up, as did Sam. Dropping the shovel, he hurried over to the cop, hoping to distract him from noticing anything unusual about her. "She… uh… She doesn't-"

"I wasn't talking to you." said the cop warningly. "Ma'am, come out from behind there."

"No!" Brigitte snarled.

Sam silently swore, prating that Brigitte wouldn't lose control.

"Ma'am come out where I can see you." the cop ordered.

Brigitte growled, startling the cop. His hand drifted to his side, unbuckling his gun holder. "I'm not going to ask you again. Come over-"

_Whack!_  The shovel slammed into the back of his head. The cop crashed against the van, and Ghost hit him again, knocking him to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam cried. He bent down to the unconscious cop. A trail of blood was running down his head. "Fuck, why'd you do that?"

Instead of answering, Ghost brought the sharp end of the shovel down on the cop's throat. Sam grabbed the shovel and tore it out of her hands. "Stop it! What are you doing?"

He looked at the cop's neck. Blood was bubbling out of the gash on his neck. Ghost had hit his jugular. The guy was as good as dead. Drowning in his own blood, and there was nothing Sam could do for him.

"You fucking killed him." he whispered.

Ghost just gave the cop a disgusted look. "He dared to challenge us. He must pay the price for-"

Sam whirled around and grabbed the girl by her shirt, slamming her against the van. "Stupid little bitch! What is your fucking problem?"

Bloodlust had entered his eyes as he snarled at her. He was very close to ripping the girl's neck out.

Ghost was scared as Sam held her against the van, her feet dangling in the air. He looked like he was ready to tear her limb from limb.

"Why'd you do it?"

Ghost turned away, looking at Brigitte, who had come out from behind the van, but received no help from her. Brigitte looked furious as well. She turned back to Sam, her Dark Queen confidence gone as she trembled under his bloodthirsty gaze.

"I had to." She said. "All those that oppose the darkness must-"

Sam slammed his fist against his van, making a huge dent. "I have had enough of your psycho babble bullshit! You're nothing but a pain in the ass! If you do anything like this again…"

He didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't have to, his warning was clear. Ghost's mouth opened and closed a few times, but she seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

Brigitte walked up to them. She was angry with Ghost for killing the cop, but it didn't bother her as much as the other deaths she saw. Was she getting used to all the death, or was it because of how much she'd transformed?

She grabbed Sam's arm. "We don't have time for this. We need to go."

Sam looked like he still wanted to tear open Ghost's throat, but instead he aggressively tossed her aside. "Get in the fucking van. And I don't want to hear another word out of you about you fantasy world. You know what, just keep you damn mouth shut altogether until I say otherwise.

Ghost didn't argue. She got in the van and buckled her seatbelt, sinking low in her seat. Sam rested against the van, trying to control himself. This wasn't like him. It was the damn virus. It had been too long since he dosed.

He reached into his pocket and took out a syringe, injecting it into his arm. His bloodlust began to fade and he breathed a sigh of relief. He had to be more careful. He had been so worried about Brigitte he had forgotten about himself.

He turned to Brigitte, who was watching him with what seemed to be worry. He gave her a small smile and nodded that he was ok. She nodded back and got into the back.

"We're having a bad night." He muttered.

He was about to get into the van, but stopped. He bent down and took the cop's gun. Jason was still out there, and they needed this much more than the dead cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I was particularly happy with the way this turned out. You know, you kind of have to feel bad for Ghost. She's so lost in insanity that she's driven to kill. And poor Brigitte she's losing control more and more, so is Sam. How much more can they take? Reviews please.)


	7. Emotional Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hello everybody. Before I get started, I was asked why Brigitte and Sam had to bring Ghost with them instead of just dumping her somewhere. Well, aside from the fact that she's an important character in the story, Brigitte and Sam can't just abandon her, especially since she's psychotic. Besides, they don't want her talking to anyone about them. Yes, she's making things difficult for them, but if they weren't around to keep her in line, who knows what she would do, she has killed before. Ok then, now for this chapter. We'll be seeing a lot more of Sam and Brigitte's desires taking over them. Just wait and see what happens between them. Read on.)

**Chapter 7: Emotional Moment**

Ok, so maybe a motel wasn't the best place to stop, but Sam was about to fall asleep at the wheel. At least the area wasn't too heavily populated. And the town wasn't too far off, so they could get more supplies. Sam figured that they had a few days before Jason found them again. That would give them some more time to prepare.

Sam returned to the van with the key to the room. "Come on, we're in room 4."

Ghost gave him a look of disapproval. "There are too many people here. We can't let Brigitte be seen."

"Gee, thanks." Brigitte muttered, climbing out of the back, wearing a coat with the hood up to hide herself.

Sam had gotten them one room, not wanting to split them up. There were only two beds, but he was willing to sleep on the couch. He was too tired to give a damn where he slept anyway.

Ghost eyed the room curiously, looking at the two beds. "I don't think you and Brigitte can fit in that bed together."

Brigitte gave Ghost a look of disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I guess you can push the two beds together. I can sleep on the couch."

" _I'm_  sleeping on the couch." Sam muttered, stifling a yawn. He collapsed on the couch. "Please don't go wondering around-"  _yawn_  "-without me."

And he was out.

Ghost frowned. She had been hoping that her two Hell Hounds would mate. She wanted to see their evil spawn and watch as they tore apart the town's residence as they fed their young.

Brigitte, in the meantime, was giving herself another dose of monkshood. Ghost pouted when she saw the wolf girl injecting herself with the cure.

"You shouldn't use that?" she said. "It's against nature's natural order. You should embrace your-"

Brigitte crushed the empty syringe in her hand. "Damn it, Ghost, will you shut up. This is not my fucking destiny. I don't want to become a werewolf, and I'm going to do all I can to stop it. So just shut up about it."

Ghost shut her mouth. She decided that Brigitte was still having trouble accepting her destiny. Words alone weren't working, maybe she had to actually do something.

' _My dark powers have yet to surface, so I can't use my magic yet.'_

"I'm going to shower." Said Brigitte.

Ghost gave her a hopeful look. "Can I bathe you?"

Brigitte slammed her fist against the wall, making a dent. "I'm not your fucking dog!"

She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. Ghost sat on the bed, pouting. She glanced at the sleeping Sam. She wondered if she woke him up and told him that Brigitte was in the shower he would give into his temptation and claim Brigitte as his.

' _No, better leave him be. He's done his work well, now he must rest. There will be time later for other things.'_

In the bathroom, Brigitte was removing her bloodstained clothes, examining the changes in her body.

"Fuck." She muttered, getting a good look at it for the first time.

Her tail had grown, it was little over a foot long. Her skin had slightly changed color and had hair, or fur, growing in places it shouldn't be on a woman. She also noticed for the first time that her body was hunched over slightly, her back at a bit of a curve.

"I'm the fucking hunchback of Notre Dame."

She ran her hands down her stomach, touching her extra four nipples. If Ghost saw them she would no doubt say something like soon her and Sam's pups would be feeding from them.

A fresh surge of lust hit her as her thoughts turned to Sam sleeping in the other room. She hoped she would be able to hold herself back from pouncing on him. Her body was screaming for her to engage in sexual activity, and it was even more tempting than the urge to kill Ghost.

"You keep the best of company." Said Ginger. "Someone you want to fuck, and someone you want to kill." Brigitte growled, but Ginger just chuckled. "I suggest killing Ghost first, then doing Sam right afterwards in her spilled blood."

Brigitte was unable to keep the vision out of her head. Her and Sam, covered in Ghost's, having just killed her, rolling around in ecstasy as they gave into their bodily desires. Her lust intensified at the gory erotic image. God, when had such perverted thoughts become a turn on for her?

"It's because they both feel good, B." Ginger explained. "I told you, the killing feels as good as touching yourself. Imagine that feeling while getting fucked at the same time."

"Shut up!" Brigitte snarled. She needed to keep her mind focused.

She got in the shower and turned it on, letting the cold water cool her off. When her lust faded, she turned the heat up and began to wash the blood and dirt from her body. She looked down at the red water, watching it go down the drain. Oh, if only her problems could be washed away like the blood, making it so it was never there. But no, that wasn't going t happen. This was her life, and she would have to live it. She had no other choice.

A sob came from her and she realized that some of the water running down her cheeks were tears. She was crying. She had thought she had forgotten how to cry.

Then it hit her. All the pain, the depression, the sadness, all of it came crashing down. The death of her sister, the loss of her old life, the infection of Sam, the killings of the innocents, the loss of Ghost's sanity. It brought forth a wave of sorrow unlike anything she ever felt, and soon she was openly weeping.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there crying, but the water eventually ran cold. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She was glad that there was no Ginger there; she couldn't deal with her dead sister now.

Grabbing a towel, she dried off and wrapped it around herself. That was when she realized that she had no clothes other than the bloodstained ones she had just taken off.

"Fuck." She muttered.

Opening the bathroom door, she poked her head out. Ghost was sleeping in one of the beds, and Sam was out like a light on the couch.

With a small growl, she hurried over to the bed and got under the covers, dropping the towel on the floor.

"Hiding under the covers isn't going to hide you from the monster." Ginger told her.

Brigitte just wrapped the blanket around herself some more. "Go to Hell."

Ginger just smirked. "Maybe I did. I don't know. What do you think happens to those like us?"

"Does it matter?" Brigitte asked. "We're in our own Hell the minute we're infected."

She received no reply from her sister and soon fell asleep.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Sam slowly woke up from his deep sleep. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. Ghost was already awake, watching Brigitte. When she realized Sam was awake too, she nodded at the wolf girl.

"She's been going on like that for awhile."

Sam gave her a confused look. "Going on like what?"

But his question was answered when Brigitte snarled and thrashed around in her sleep. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was having one hell of a nightmare. He'd had his own share of them since all this shit started.

Getting up, he walked over to Brigitte's bed. She was completely under the covers, wrapped in a tight cocoon like a caterpillar becoming a butterfly. That thought made him worry. What if Brigitte really was becoming something else beneath those sheets, and it definitely wasn't a butterfly.

"Brigitte."

He pulled the blanket off her and his mind went blank. Brigitte was sleeping nude! He didn't know why it surprised him, none of them had a change of clothes. He would later realize they would need to get some clothed for each of them. He couldn't think of that now because there was no blood in his head, at least not the head he thought with, and he had to fight the urge not to fall upon her right then and there, regardless of Ghost being in the room.

And speaking of Ghost, she was watching the scene with interest. She kept glancing back and forth between the two expectantly, waiting for something to happen.

"Go on." she said. "Take her. Show her who the alpha male is."

Her words snapped Sam out of his trance. He shook his head and looked back at the sleeping Brigitte. It was then that he noticed that her bed was torn up, shredded by her claws as she recklessly thrashed about.

"Brigitte." He said quietly, trying to wake her.

He gently reached down and shook her slightly. Brigitte's yellow eyes snapped open and she gasped in fright, lashing out with her claws.

"Whoa, Brigitte, it's me! It's me!"

Brigitte blinked a few times, slowing coming out of the affects of her nightmare. "Ginger?" she asked, sounding almost desperate.

Sam shook his head. "No, she's… not here…"

Brigitte rubbed her eyes and seemed to wake up fully. A look of heartbreak crossed over her face as she realized where she was, and who  _wasn't_  with her.

"Oh, Ginger."

She made a sobbing sound. Sam wanted to comfort her, but in her state of undress, of which she didn't seem to be aware of yet, he didn't think it was appropriate. Nor did he think he would be able to hold himself back if he embraced her.

Instead, he just asked, "You ok?"

Brigitte glared at him, angry tears in her eyes. "Do I fucking look ok?"

"Tell us your dream." Said Ghost, curious about the gory dreams her demonic servants had.

Brigitte wiped her eyes. "I dreamed of me and Ginger. It was a long time ago, the 18th century, I think. We were brought to some fort, and Ginger was bit by this wolf boy, and she started changing. Oh God, it was her turning all over again. And then the wolves came and killed everyone. I had to kill Ginger, but I couldn't. No, I couldn't."

She looked on the verge of tears. Sam sat on the bed and rested a hand on her shoulder, not daring to touch her any more. "It's ok, it's over now."

"Yes," said Ghost, "you're in the arms of your mate now."

Brigitte growled softly. "When will you give it a rest?"

That was when she realized just how close she and Sam were, and how naked she was. With a squeak, she jumped away from Sam and wrapped the blanket around herself.

"Perv!" she yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sam stepped away from the bed, holding his hands up. "Hey, you're the one who decided to sleep naked."

"My clothes were all bloody!"

"That's not my fault!"

Ghost was trying to contain her laughter. She had tears in her eyes and her mouth was trembling as she tried to keep from smiling. "You know," she said to Sam, "you could take your clothes off too. That way you'll be even." Both Sam and Brigitte glared at her. "You'll have no need for clothes anyway once your transformation are complete."

"No one is taking their clothes off." Sam growled, though his body wanted to do just the opposite. "In fact, we need to get more. For you guys, anyway."

He didn't need any; he had a suitcase of clothes in his van, but in his tired state, he had forgotten about them.

"Wait here." he said, and went outside.

Ghost and Brigitte were left alone, the latter watching Brigitte curiously.

"Can I see?" Ghost asked, referring to the changes in Brigitte's body.

"No!"

Ghost pouted, but then she crossed her arms and gave Brigitte a look of superiority. "You will obey your mistress. And when Sam comes back, you will take him as your mate."

"Fuck you!" Brigitte shouted, throwing her pillow at the girl.

The door opened and Sam came back in with a suitcase. He rested it on the couch and opened it, revealing fresh clothes.

"I don't have girl's clothes…" he said, feeling awkward. "But you can wear some of what I have until we can get you more."

Brigitte, by this time, had retreated under the blanket again. "And how are we going to do that? We're broke."

"No we're not. I've still got $512"

Brigitte poked her head out. "That your drug dealing money?" she asked.

Sam shrugged. "What's left of it, and I still have my credit card. I should probably use that first while I'm still able to." He went over to his briefcase and took out two syringes, tossing one on Brigitte's bed. "We'll have to get more supplies. We need to stock up on food."

"I want waffles." Said Ghost.

"Quick and transferable things only." Sam told her. He looked at Brigitte. "You going to be ok here while I'm out?"

Brigitte cut her eyes at him. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"I'm coming too." said Ghost.

"The hell you are." Snapped Sam, injecting himself with monkshood. The last thing he needed was for the girl to go blabbing about her nonsense, drawing attention to them. Besides, Brigitte shouldn't be left alone; he didn't want any… slip ups.

"Just take her." Brigitte mumbled. "I want to be alone for awhile."

Sam gave her an uncertain look. "Will you be ok by yourself?"

Ginger appeared by his side. "She won't be alone. I'm here. Right, B?"

"Shut up." Brigitte growled at the hallucination.

Sam, thinking she had spoken to him, looked confused. "What?"

Brigitte waved it off. "No, not you. Just… go. I can take care of myself."

Ghost looked upset. "I can do the shopping. You two should stay here and-"

"Will you ever shut up?" Sam asked, knowing what she was about to say. Perhaps it would be better to get the psychotic girl away from Brigitte for awhile. "Fine, Ghost, you and I will go stock up. Brigitte, you… just… I don't know, watch TV. We'll be back soon."

Ghost pouted. "But-"

"Say goodbye, Ghost." Sam growled, dragging the girl out the door.

Once the door closed, Brigitte sighed in relief. Finally she could take care of a few things that needed to be taken care of. Namely, her appearance.

"Why bother?" Ginger asked. "You'll just heal in a few hours, and you'll look the same shit way you do now."

"Maybe." Said Brigitte, going into the bathroom. "But the body needs to heal before it can turn. This will slow down the change even more."

Ginger snorted. "You're grasping at straws now, B."

"Fuck off!" Brigitte snapped, slamming the door in her sister's face. As if that did anything to keep Ginger away.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Sam and Ghost returned a few hours. The shopping hadn't gone as bad as he'd thought. Ghost hadn't spoken of her dark world too much. Although she did do a few things that Sam wished she hadn't done. But at least she didn't draw too much attention to herself.

"Brigitte can't eat stuff like this." she said. "She needs meat. Raw meat."

"She doesn't  _need_  it." Sam told her. "And we have to get stuff that will last. Meat goes bad after a while."

"So we'll get more."

Sam sighed in frustration. "I told you we have to be careful. I can use debit until my account runs out, then I'll have to use credit. But when the credit card companies aren't paid back, they'll shut down my card, and all we'll have left is cash. And when that runs out…"

Ghost shrugged. "Then you'll hunt."

"We're not hunting! And even if we did, what are you going to do?"

"I shall feed off the souls of the dead."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated. The girl was daft. He didn't know what he was going to do with her. He hoped he would have enough money to last until they killed Jason. Then they could find a place to settle down and cope with their… problem.

He knocked on the door. Alerting Brigitte of their return, then went inside. "Brigitte, we're back." But the room was empty. Sam immediately feared the worst, thinking Brigitte had gotten tired of being confined and had decided to go out. "Brigitte!"

"Bathroom!" came her muffled reply, and Sam sighed in relief.

But that relief soon became worry again as he smelled blood. "I smell blood, are you ok?"

Ghost sniffed the air, but her normal human senses didn't pick up anything.

"I'm fine." Brigitte replied. "I'll be out in a bit."

Ten minutes later, the door opened and Brigitte came out. Sam's mouth dropped open when he saw her. Blood was pouring from her mouth and ears. Her fingers and toes were bloody too, and a trail was running down her legs. Aside from the blood, her face was caked with makeup, trying to hide her wolfish features.

"Jesus Christ, what did you do?" Sam cried.

Brigitte glared at him definitely. "What I had to."

Sam hurried into the bathroom and immediately felt sick. Towel were soaked in blood, covering the floor in a bloody mess. The shower drain was clogged with hair, having been shaved from the places it shouldn't be growing. Her tail, having been cut from her body, was in the garbage, filling it with blood, as were the two pointy ends of hers ears. And in the sink was a bloody nail file, which she had used to file down her claws and fangs.

"Oh Brigitte…" Sam murmured. He truly pitied her. He couldn't imagine the effort it must have taken for her to mutilate herself like this. He had been fortunate enough to always have the monkshood handy to prevent himself from changing. The most he ever had to do was shave.

"What have you done?" Ghost shouted, looking at Brigitte's appearance.

Brigitte gave her the same glare she had given Sam. "I took care of a few things. Now at least I can go out."

"For how long?" asked Ginger, watching her sister in amusement.

"Do you think that disguising yourself as a human will make you one?" Ghost demanded. "Stop running away from what you are! It's time you accepted it! You are a minion of darkness!"

"And you're a psychotic brat that needs to be locked in an insane asylum!" Brigitte shot back. She looked at Sam. "I hope you included a straightjacket for her in the clothes you bought!"

"Both of you shut up!" Sam shouted. "We have enough shit to deal with!"

Brigitte growled, but let the subject drop. "Did you at least get anything to eat? I've fucking starving."

Sam sighed and motioned to the groceries he had dropped. "Yeah, in there."

Having not eaten since the deer last night, Brigitte was famished. She went right for the bag and began rummaging through it, tossing various items over her shoulder.

"I told you she needed meat." Said Ghost.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I did get some. It should be in there- she found it."

Yes, she found it alright, and she ripped the plastic wrap right off it and began eating furiously. It tasted divine.

"Brigitte?"

She looked up at the others. Sam's mouth was hanging open in surprise while Ghost was smiling victoriously. She looked down at the meat in her hand and gasped. She hadn't even realized that it was raw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: She's losing control more and more. Eating raw meat, getting angrier faster, wanting to do certain things to Sam. Oh, and about her and Sam, I know you guys want to see a lemon between the two. Is it going to happen? Hee, hee, I'm not telling. You'll just have to read more to find out. And reviews help encourage me to write faster.)


	8. Motel Massacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sorry this took a little longer, but it is longer than other chapters. By the way, I forgot to mention something. In the last chapter Brigitte was having a nightmare about Ginger and herself in the 18th century. That was supposed to be "Ginger Snaps: The Beginning", I made it so it was a dream. And now I've got nothing more to say, so enjoy the story.)

**Chapter 8: Motel Massacre**

"We can't stay here for more than two more days." Said Sam.

"Why?" asked Ghost. "You were so insistent on staying here, now you want to leave?"

Sam cut his eyes at her. "I was insistent on staying here because I was about to fall asleep at the wheel. And we can't stay here for too long because Jason will come soon." He sighed. "The monkshood will ease his aggression and slow his recovery, but it will only last for a few hours. He'll heal up and be on our asses before we know it."

"So we just keep running?"

It was Brigitte that answered. "No, but we can't fight him with so many people around. We have to get to a more secluded place."

Ghost looked confused. "So what was wrong with my grandmother's house?"

"Not enough weapons." Sam replied. "And still too close to other people."

"As if mortals matter." Ghost muttered.

Brigitte snarled. "Of course they matter! When will you get that through your skull?" Ghost coward back and Brigitte, realizing that she was losing herself again, took a deep calming breath. "But where do we go from here? Her grandmother's house was better than this place."

Sam knew this would be coming up. "I have a place in mind. It's still several miles from here. It's a small cabin in an isolated area. Hardly anyone know about it, and there's hardly any people around."

Brigitte had a suspicion about what Sam was saying. "And what is this cabin."

Sam shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know why it was such a big deal, she already knew he was a drug dealer. "I'm growing a bunch of weed up there. It's my secret stash."

Brigitte nodded. "I figured as much."

"It's predestined." Said Ghost, and the other two gave her a confused look. "His cabin is a sanctuary for those of the dark like us. We are meant to go there and-"

"That's enough." Said Sam, realizing that it was just another one of her psychotic fantasies. "We've got food, weapons, clothes, tomorrow we'll get gas and head up there. No stalling, no detours. We don't want Jason to catch up with us, or for him to be around anyone else."

Ghost mumbled something, but remained silent. Instead she reached into a bag and pulled out one of the guns and cases of bullets Sam had purchased when they went out earlier. "You should have gotten silver bullets."

Sam turned to her. "Put that down!" he snatched the gun out of her hand. "When Jason attacks, you are going to find a safe place to hide and wait until we tell you to come out."

Showing some aggression, Ghost through case of bullets against the wall, sending them flying everywhere. "I can fight too! I'm the Dark Queen! My power is greater than any other's. If I wanted to, I could suck the life out of all of humanity in an instant."

Sam took several deep breaths. If Ghost wouldn't listen to logic, maybe he could get through to her by playing her game. "I thought your powers hadn't fully developed yet."

Ghost frowned. "That's… true… They have yet to emerge."

Sam nodded. "Until then, you must rely on us, your trusted servants to protect you."

Ghost looked at her feet, seeming to consider what he was saying. Finally she looked up. "What you say is true. Very well, I shall wait."

She began gathering up the scattered bullets, placing them on the table. Brigitte gave Sam a surprised look. "Impressive, you shut her up."

Sam shrugged. "Just figured I'd play her game. Can't convince her otherwise, so just go with it."

Ghost heard what they were saying and shook her head. They still didn't believe what was happening. They would in time. She was still in control. They would see in time that she was right. And even without her dark powers she could still fight.

She picked up the last bullet, but instead of placing it on the table, she put it in her pocket.

Both Brigitte and Sam were sleeping. Ghost was the only one awake. She was taking her own precautions against the foe they would face. She had pricked her finger and drawn symbols on the windows and door with her blood to keep intruders out. Not even Jason would be able to get to them with these spells up.

Taking the bullet out of her pocket, she set to work. She had told Sam that she would let them protect her, and she would, but she was still going to have a way to protect herself. She had seen this done on a movie.  _'Phantasm'_  it was called. It was a neat little trick. All it required was a hammer, some tape, and a single bullet.

She took the bullet and taped it to the head of the hammer. She lifted it up and smiled. If she brought this down on Jason's head, it would blow his brains out. At least that's how it worked in the movie, even though the main character had used this trick to blow a hole in a door.

A snarl made her look up. Brigitte was moving around in her sleep. Ghost wondered if she was having a nightmare. No, her movements weren't those of pain. That's when she noticed that the wolfgirl's skin seemed to be crawling, her limbs seeming to inflate then deflate.

Ghost's eye lit up. Brigitte was changing again, this time in her sleep. Good, that meant that she wouldn't be able to get to that stupid cure.

Smiling, she got up and went to Brigitte's side. "You're changing." She whispered in her ear. "I should have known that it would be in the darkness of night that you would lose your humanity. When you wake up, the weakness of your human side will be gone forever, and you shall be perfect."

With a howl of pain, Brigitte sat up straight, suddenly wide-awake. A tortured hiss escaped her lips as her claws, having grown back, dug into the mattress.

"Monkshood." She moaned. "Need the monkshood."

She crawled off the bed, reaching for the briefcase containing the cure. Ghost beat her to it, snatching the briefcase away.

Brigitte's yellow eyes flashed violently. "Give it here."

Ghost shook her head. "No, you have to stop tampering with fate."

Brigitte growled. Another painful spasm went through her body and she doubled over, snarling. "Give me the fucking thing before I tear your throat open."

Ghost glared at her defiantly. "You can't harm your mistress."

As more pain flashed through her body, Brigitte growled and pounced on Ghost, much to the young blonde's shock as she was tackled to the ground. Brigitte held her down, baring her teeth at the girl. She snarled, more than ready to tear the girl's throat out. And she just might have too if another wave of pain hadn't flowed through her.

It was enough of a distraction to snap her out of her bloodlust. With a growl, she pulled the briefcase out of the girl's hands and opened it. Ghost frowned as she watched Brigitte inject herself with that cursed cure.

"When are you going to stop with that?" she asked.

Brigitte gave her a look of disbelief. "You stupid? I'm not going to stop. I don't want to become a monster." Ghost opened her mouth to speak. "And if you say it's my destiny again, I'm going to fucking kill you."

Ghost closed her mouth.

Placing the empty syringe on the table, Brigitte noticed that her claws had grown back. "Son of a bitch."

She sighed and collapsed on the bed. These transformations were not only painful, but exhausting. She doubted that she would be able to fall asleep again though, not after that painful experience.

"What are you still doing up anyway?"

Ghost hid the hammer behind her back. "I was protecting us from Jason. I used my dark magic to shield us."

Brigitte looked confused. "You used your dark magic to…" The she noticed the marking Ghost had drawn with her blood. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. What is this shit? Is that a Yin-Yang and a Nazi symbol? The Blair Witch sign too?"

Ghost held up her chin proudly. "I have many dark powers."

"You have many problems." Brigitte muttered.

She glanced over at Sam. He was snoring lightly on the couch. The poor guy was exhausted. He was breaking his back taking care of the three of them, trying to protect them from Jason, dealing with Ghost's insanity, and her werewolf problem, not to mention is own.

Closing her eyes, she tried to get back to sleep. She liked the few peaceful moments that came just before she fell asleep. It was a feeling of such relaxation. All her problems seemed to leave her and she was left in a state of complete serenity. It was the only time she ever got any real peace since she became infected.

"Yet you're afraid of sleep." said Ginger. "Because you know that no matter how much you run when you're awake, you can't outrun your nightmares."

Brigitte didn't even bother to look at the illusion of her sister. "It doesn't matter. Reality is always much worse than any nightmare I could have."

Ghost looked over at Brigitte. "What?"

"Nothing." Brigitte muttered. "Just talking to myself."

Ginger sat on the bed. "It would be a lot better if you just give in. It feels so good."

"Fuck you."

"What?"

"Nothing, Ghost."

Ginger snickered. "You're reaching an insanity level close to her."

"Am not!" Brigitte snapped, feeling insulted. Ghost looked at her. "Not talking to you, Ghost. Just ignore me." She turned back to her sister. "Just because I hallucinate you doesn't make me psychotic. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to get some sleep."

Ginger shrugged and walked over to the window. "Well you're sleep is going to get cut short."

"Why?"

Ginger rolled her eyes. "You already know why, which is why I know. You just have to figure it out."

Grumbling, Brigitte wracked her tired brain to try and figure out what Ginger told her she already knew. It didn't take long to figure out and her eyes snapped open.

"No way!" she cried. "It's too soon."

Ginger snickered. "Tell him that."

"Fuck!" She jumped off the bed, rushing passed a confused Ghost, and shook Sam awake. "Sam, get up! Come on we're in trouble!"

Sam sleepily opened his eyes. "What's up?"

A howl echoed through the night.

"That." Brigitte replied.

Sam suddenly wasn't so sleepy anymore. "Can't be. It's too soon. He couldn't have recovered enough from the monkshood to heal and track us down in such a short time."

Brigitte echoed her sister's words. "Tell him that."

Sam got up and ran over to their purchases. "You and Ghost stay here."

"Where the hell you going?"

Sam brought out the gun, checking to see that it was loaded. "I'm going after him."

Brigitte's eyes widened. "Well then I'm going too."

"No, I'm going alone."

"The hell you are!"

Sam tossed her the gun he had taken off the cop. "Our scent is all over this room. He might come here, so you'll have to protect Ghost."

Ghost glared at him. "The Dark Queen can take care of herself."

They ignored her. "Just stay here with us." Said Brigitte.

Sam shook his head. "Can't." he insisted. "Jason might attack someone else while looking for us. Enough people were hurt already. Damn it, this is why I didn't want to stay in the same place too long."

Brigitte wanted to argue further, but Sam had too good of an excuse. She couldn't argue with him wanting to protect others. She'd do it herself, but she was afraid she might be driven to bloodlust.

"Just be careful." She told him.

Sam gave her a smile. "I'll put a bullet between his eyes. That'll put him down for good."

"Unless the darkness raising him as it did you." said Ghost.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll take a precaution against that." He gave the door with Ghost's strange design on it a curious look. "If you have to run, don't wait for me. Lock the door behind me."

And then he was gone. Brigitte turned the safety off on the gun and sat on the bed again.

"He'll be alright." Ghost assured her. "Your mate is very strong."

Brigitte blushed beet red. "HE IS  _NOT_  MY MATE!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The motel manager yawned as he finished up with the paperwork. He glanced at the clock. It was past midnight. He needed to get the hell out of here. And not just this messy office, but this town entirely. He really hated living in the piss poor town. He needed to get out of here, get a better job, start a better life. He was sick of renting out rooms to horny teenagers and their sex partners.

No doubt that was the case with that one boy who recently checked in. He hadn't seen the kid's girlfriend, her face had been covered up. And he wondered who the little blond girl with them was. Whoever she was, she needed to sue whoever cut her hair. Whatever, it didn't matter to him.

The sound of scratching at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Management closes after 12." He told whoever it was.

More scratching. The manager groaned. He hated people that bothered him this late. He referred to them as Late-Night-Ass-Holes.

Whoever was scratching suddenly slammed into the door, rather hard too. What the hell? Were they trying to break down the door?

Then he heard growling. Was it growling? Yes, definitely growling. Did they have a dog with them?

"No pets are allowed." He told them.

They slammed into the door again. The manger let out a growl of his own. If this person was going to be a dick, then he didn't have to check them in.

Getting up, he walked over to the door. "If you want a room, you're going to have to follow the rules. The first is no pets allowed. The second is management is closed after-"

He opened the door to find… no one. Whoever was there was gone. Wow, they were fast. He would have been surprised if he hadn't been so irritated.

"Damn kids." He growled, slamming the door.

He was halfway back to his desk when something large came bursting through the window. He turned around, thinking that it had been a rock that had broken his window.

"What the fuc-"

His angry retort died on his lips. There in the room was a large… he wasn't sure. A wolf maybe. It looked like a wolf with perhaps some bear-like features.

The wolf growled, baring its fangs. The manager felt his bladder release, a large wet spot appearing on his crotch. He took a step back and the wolf growled, getting ready to pounce.

"Holy shit!"

The manager turned to make a run for it. But there was nowhere for him to go. There was only one door in and out, the one behind the beast. Not that it mattered. Before he took more than four steps the wolf had pounced, its fangs tearing into his neck.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Sam knew Jason was nearby somewhere. He could sense him. His senses were the only thing he wished were a little further along in the transformation. At least that way he'd be able to get a better reading on where Jason was.

He sniffed the air, trying to sniff out Jason's location. But another scent reached his nose. Blood. Freshly spilled blood too.

"Shit." He grumbled.

He moved towards the smell, afraid of what he might find. He felt his stomach drop when he saw the broken window of the manager lounge. That was wear the smell was coming from alright. He didn't know what would be the worse case scenario, finding a body, or finding a newly infected person. The last thing they needed was another werewolf.

Carefully reaching for the door, he eased it open. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in horror and disgust. "Oh my God."

Blood covered the walls and floor, and there were even some splatters on the ceiling. Entrails lay in random places as a result of Jason having torn the poor soul apart. It was safe to assume that whoever they were was dead.

He eyed the desk that had been turned on its side. Could Jason be lurking behind there, waiting for him to come in? Werewolves were smarter than normal animals.

Holding out the gun, he tiptoed into the room, not even trying to avoid the pools of blood, as it was impossible to not step in them. He peaked behind the desk and gagged. Jason wasn't back there, but what was left of his latest prey was. It was impossible to make out who they were in the bloody gory mess, but this being the manager's lounge, he had a feeling he knew who it was.

There was movement behind him. Too freaked out to think, he turned around and fired. The bullet hit the doorframe, sending a shower of splinters flying. But it was a good thing he missed, because it wasn't Jason as he thought it was. It was another man, one Sam had never seen before, but he guessed it was probably someone else staying in the motel that heard Jason's attack and came to investigate.

"Shit!" Sam cried, pointing the gun away and holding up his hands. "I'm sorry. I thought you were… whoever did this."

The man's eyes were wide with shock and fear as he scanned the bloody room. "What… the fuck?"

There was no way in hell Sam was going to be able to explain this. "I… heard some commotion… and found… this."

The man looked like he was about to say something, but never got a chance. Jason claimed his second victim that night, suddenly pouncing on the man. Sam jumped back as Jason dragged his newest screaming victim away, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Praying that everyone else would stay in their rooms, Sam rushed outside. Jason left a very noticeable trail behind. Sam knew that it was already too late to save the person Jason had recently sank his teeth into, but he followed the bloody trail anyway.

Jason had dragged the unfortunate soul around the side of the motel and was currently tearing him apart. When Sam poked his head around, he got a perfect view of Jason making a bloody mess, bathed in gore up to his shoulders. His victim was dead, torn to pieces, and Jason was taking delight in mutilated the corpse.

Gulping, Sam got as close as he dared, aim for Jason's head. He fired, blowing off the very ear Jason had recently regrown. The werewolf roared. Turning around, recognition registered in the beast's eyes for a brief moment before they glazed over in anger and bloodlust.

"SHIT!" Sam shouted.

Jason pounced. The gun in Sam's hands went off, catching Jason in the shoulder. The werewolf ignored the pain, landing on top of Sam. He could feel the werewolf's hot breath on his neck; it smelled of blood and death. A trail of bloody drool dripped from the beast's mouth, landing on Sam's exposed neck, which Jason was getting ready to rip open.

"Fuck you!" he shouted.

He fired several times into Jason's stomach. The werewolf howled and took several steps back. Sam scurried back and fired again. Jason roared and retreated some more, but the bullets were so small that they did little damage on his massive body.

Sam got to his feet and pulled the trigger again.  _Click._  Out of ammo. Perfect. Defenseless against a werewolf.

Jason shook himself like a wet dog and took a step towards Sam.

"Fuck you!" he shouted again, throwing the gun. It struck Jason on the forehead, momentarily dazing him.

Sam made a run for it. Jason snarled and gave chase. Sam headed for the parking lot. He reached the closest car and dropped to the ground, rolling beneath it. Jason slammed into the car with such force that it shifted several feet.

Sam moved as far away from Jason as he could while remaining beneath the car. Jason stuck his head beneath the car, unable to get his large body beneath any further. That didn't stop him from trying. The car even lifted off the ground for a brief moment as he thrashed around aggressively, jaws snapping.

"Get the hell away from me!" Sam shouted at it.

Instead Jason moved closer, getting further under the car, supporting the vehicle on his shoulders.

Sam slid further back. "Damn you."

"Sam!"

He turned towards the one calling his name. What the hell was Brigitte doing outside? Did she have a death wish?

"Get back inside!" he shouted.

"Screw that!"

She fired her own gun, emptying the trigger into Jason's side. The werewolf yelped and his legs gave out. The car came crashing down on his upper face, trapping him.

Sam didn't waste the opportunity. He scrambled out from under the car and ran towards Brigitte. "Get inside now!"

He grabbed her hand, pulling her along as they headed to their room. In the meantime, Jason forced himself up, completely knocking the car over on its side. He shook himself off before howling loudly and going after them, limping as he ran.

Ghost was waiting for them, sticking her head out the door. She saw Sam and Brigitte running towards her with Jason hot on their heels.

"Hurry, over here!" she cried, waving them over.

"Get away from the damn door!" Sam shouted.

Ghost did as he asked and went inside, leaving the door open for them. The two teens rushed inside, kicking the door shut behind them.

"Don't worry," said Ghost, "my spells will keep him out."

Sam glared at Ghost. "Will you shut up with your damn-"

_BANG!_  Jason slammed into the door, bursting a hole in it. He began clawing and chewing at the hole, trying to get through, and doing a very good job at it.

"Any ideas?" Brigitte asked as Jason fit his entire head through the door.

"Working on it." Sam replied, looking around for something he could use as a weapon.

Ghost stepped forward. "I'll take care of this." She walked towards Jason, holding out her hand. "Back! Back, I say! The Dark Queen commands you!"

Jason just got further into the room, getting one of his front legs inside.

Ghost got close enough that she could touch him. "Get back!"

Sam rushed forward. "Are you fucking stupid?"

He grabbed her and pulled her away from Jason. The werewolf lunged forward as far as he could, clamping his jaws on Sam's leg. Sam pushed Ghost away as Jason pulled on his leg, trying to pull him outside.

"Sam!" Brigitte cried.

She grabbed his arms and began pulling, playing tug-o-war with Jason, with Sam as the rope. Jason growled and shook his head aggressively.

Sam kicked the werewolf in the head with his other foot. "Get! The! Fuck! Off! Me!" he shouted, kicking the beast with each word, but Jason refused to let go.

Ghost hurried over to them, holding up the hammer she had taped the bullet on. "Return to the darkness!"

She brought the hammer down as hard as she could. She was aiming for his head, but due to his thrashing around, she hit his neck by his shoulder. It had the same affect she had seen in the movie. The bullet made a small explosion, blasting a tangerine sized wound on the werewolf.

Jason howled, releasing Sam, spitting up a mouthful of his own blood. Squealing like a wound puppy, he retreated back outside and hurried off.

Brigitte and Sam fell to the ground. Ghost, covered in speckles of Jason's blood, stood triumphantly, a smile on her face. "The Dark Queen has shown her strength."

"Fuck your strength!" Sam shouted, nursing his bleeding leg. "Damn it, I think he pulled the bone out of the socket!"

Ghost held her hand over his leg. "I shall heal you."

With a snarl, Sam smacked her hand away. "Quit your bullshit. We have no time for this." He reached for Brigitte. "Help me up, we have to get out of here. I'm willing to bet he's still alive."

"He is." Brigitte replied, helping Sam up. "I can hear him whimpering. Somewhere."

"Then lets get the hell out of here before he recovers enough to come after us again."

Brigitte looked at the hole in the door. "How fast can he recover?"

Sam winced as he tried to stand on both legs. "After his last unexpected quick recovery, I wouldn't put it past him to be after us in less than an hour. As far as I'm concerned, if he's still alive, he's still dangerous."

Brigitte didn't argue. She had no idea just exactly how quickly a fully transformed werewolf recovered, but Sam was right, there was no sense in taking chances. They had to run. Just keep running. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Finally Ghost is a little helpful. But her insanity is going to lead to big trouble. You'll see what I mean in later chapters. But the only way those chapters will be posted is if I get some reviews.)


	9. Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ow, I'm in pain. I just had all 4 wisdom removed yesterday. It's not pleasant people. I feel like I was punched in the jaw, and I look like a chipmunk, or a squirrel. A screw it. You don't want to hear about me, you want to read my next chapter. Enjoy.)

**Chapter 9: Sanctuary**

They finally arrived at Sam's cabin. It wasn't completely isolated from humanity, but it was the best they could do. At one point, while on the road, Sam had taken a turn down a hardly noticeable dirt road. It was about a mile long, with no other houses around, nothing but trees and vegetation. It was a good place to grow weed away from prying eyes. There was just one thing missing.

"I thought you said you grew weed up here?" Brigitte asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I do, but not here." He nodded into a random direction in the woods. "It's about 50 feet that way. Got a whole football field size garden of the stuff growing." He snickered. "What, did you expect me to have a green house of weed right next to the cabin, or to have it all planted next to the flower garden?"

Brigitte felt embarrassed. Of course he wouldn't have his weed garden just growing out in the open, even if the cabin was hard to find. She should have known better.

"How'd you manage to grow all that?" she asked.

Sam shrugged. "I guess you can call it a family business."

Ginger appeared by his side. "Ask him to show us the goods. We can all get high."

"I'm not asking that!" Brigitte snapped. "And you technically can't actually smoke." A few seconds passed and Brigitte realized that Sam and Ghost were giving her strange looks. "Never mind. I'm just talking nonsense. It's just… just… oh, like you've never talked to yourself before!"

Sam held up his hands defensively. "Whoa, so sorry. Didn't mean anything by it."

Ghost, having seen this before, didn't let the matter drop. "She's been doing that a lot." Sam gave her a curious look while Brigitte gave her one of warning. "She talks to someone as if there's another person here."

Sam looked at Brigitte questioningly. She sighed in aggravation. She might as well tell him; it's not like her life could be anymore fucked up than it already was.

"I hallucinate, ok." She snapped. "I mentioned it before when I thought I was hallucinating you, remember. I keep seeing Ginger, and she never shuts up."

Ginger glared at her. "Screw you too, B."

"Shut up!"

Sam looked in the direction Brigitte had just shouted in. "You see her? Right there?"

Brigitte just shrugged. Ghost, on the other hand, was looking rather excited about this.

"This is great!" she cried, earning her looks from Sam and Brigitte. "You can see beyond the veil! You can talk to the dead! This is amazing! Why didn't you tell me earlier? This opens a whole new range of possibilities!"

"No," Brigitte growled, "this just means there's something else wrong with me."

Ginger snickered. "There was always something wrong with you, B."

"God, will you shut up!"

"What did she say?" Ghost asked excitedly.

"Enough!" Sam shouted. "Look, things are fucked up enough. Lets just go inside and get settled in. Based upon how fast Jason's been tracking us down and how far we've gone, I say we have about three, maybe four days until he finds us. We have to get ready. This time, we're standing our ground and fighting him until we take him out."

"Yes!" Ghost cried. "That's the attitude we need. That killing, destructive, bloodthirsty nature is what will lead us to victory. Not just against Jason, but against all of humanity."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we'll keep that in mind."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He unlocked the door and opened it, producing a loud annoying creaking noise.

"Damn," said Ginger, suddenly on the other side of the door, "ever hear of Spring Cleaning?"

Brigitte had to agree with her sister on that one. Dust and cobwebs covered every inch of the cabin. It looked as if no one had set foot inside it for several months, which was probably the case.

"Sorry, it's a bit of a mess." Sam told her, confirming her thoughts. "I haven't been up here in awhile."

"It's  _perfect!_ " Ghost exclaimed. "This is just the kind of place that denizens of darkness should dwell!"

Brigitte frowned. This wasn't exactly the type of place she enjoyed staying in, but it wasn't like they had much of a choice. Sure it was old, dusty, and dirty, but it was probably the safest place they could be without worrying about any innocent bystanders getting involved. She had seen enough of that; the library, the rehabilitation center, Ghost's grandmother's house, the motel. A small secluded place probably was the best spot to be. Besides, the place was small, and there weren't too many windows, so it would be easier to keep Jason out. And once they killed the bloodthirsty freak, then they could deal with their own wolf problems without getting anyone else involved.

"When can we spread the darkness?" Ghost asked excitedly.

Sam walked back inside, dropping their luggage on the floor. "Shouldn't the Dark Queen have the answer to that?" he asked sarcastically.

Ghost's grin widened. "Then we shall begin tonight, during the Witching Hour."

Brigitte growled irritably while Sam rolled his eyes. "Right, we'll get to that after we take care of a few things."

Disappointment crossed Ghost's face. "Yes, you're right. The rogue must be taken care of. Then the world."

This time Sam growled in irritation. "Right, the rogue, as in Jason. Yeah, but he's not the only problem. We've got other things to take care of." He opened up one of the cases and took out a bag. "Now that we're hear, I can put these in the garden."

Brigitte narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you talking about your weed garden?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

Brigitte growled, her anger rising. "You're worrying about your fucking pot during a time like this?"

Sam looked confused for moment. "What are you… Oh, oh no! That's not what I meant. Here, look."

He tossed her the bag he had just taken out. Brigitte raised an eyebrow and opened the bag. "What's this?"

"Seeds." Sam replied. "Monkshood seeds. Figured I'd get those too so we could grow our own."

Brigitte suddenly felt guilty for snapping at him. He hadn't been concerned about his weed. He had been planning on planting more monkshood for them. Damn this lycanthropy, it was making her so irritable.

"Well, why do you think werewolves are so aggressive?" Ginger asked.

Brigitte was about to retort, but Ghost reacted first. She grabbed the bag of seeds out of Brigitte's hand and threw it across the room.

"What the hell?" Brigitte cried.

"No more!" Ghost shouted. "I will not have you making any more of that accursed monkshood! You will dispose of all the cure you have and never touch that stuff again!"

It happened before Sam could stop it. Brigitte lashed out violently, her claws slashing Ghost's arm, drawing blood. She cried out, jumping away from Brigitte, holding her bleeding arm.

Brigitte looked like she was about to attack again, but this time Sam stopped her. Her grabbed her arms and held them behind her back as the wolf girl snarled and snapped at Ghost.

"Brigitte, stop!"

"I've had enough!" Brigitte snarled. "You think you own me! You think you can treat me like this! I'll fucking kill you! You're nothing but an insane little bitch! You want me to spill blood, then I'll spill yours!"

Sam was losing his grip. Hadn't something like this happened before? Yes, he and Brigitte had been in this same predicament when Ghost had drawn that picture of her so-called vision of the future. That time, he had brought her to the ground and demanded that she…  _submit_. He didn't know why he did that. He had just been following his instincts. And he suddenly realized just how wolfish his behavior had been.

But still, if it worked.

He wrapped his leg around hers and brought them both to the ground. Brigitte continued to squirm around.

"Submit!" Sam shouted, growling in her ear. The need to assert himself over her was overwhelming. "Submit!"

Brigitte struggled more a few more seconds then began to calm down. Her snarls became low growls and her aggressive movements slowed. She may have calmed down completely if Ghost hadn't opened her mouth.

"You're wise to listen to your mate."

Brigitte's eyes glazed over in rage. She thrashed about again, accidentally head-butting Sam in the face. He lost his grip on her and Brigitte broke free. Ghost cried out as Brigitte slammed her against the wall. She leaned forward and bit down on Ghost's shoulder.

"Brigitte, no!" Sam shouted. He tore her off the young blonde and pinned her down. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You will submit to me!"

Brigitte growled at him and Sam snarled back. Brigitte's eyes softened and she whimpered, just like she did the last time he demanded that she submit. A couple seconds later, her bloodlust faded and she was back to her normal self; or as normal as she was going to get.

Sam sighed in relief. At least Brigitte was under control again. But now they had a serious problem, Brigitte had just infected Ghost.

"Shit!" he cried, climbing off Brigitte and going to Ghost. "Let me see."

Ghost pulled away. "I'm fine, look."

The shoulder that Brigitte had bit was unharmed. Instead, her shirt was ripped and torn. Brigitte hadn't bitten her.

"What's this?" Brigitte asked, spitting out a piece of Ghost's shirt.

Sam almost laughed in relief. "That is what I call a close call."

Ghost snorted. "Only to the untrained eyes. The truth of the matter is that she could never truly harm her mistress."

"Could have fooled me." Sam muttered, eyeing the wound Ghost had received from when Brigitte slashed her.

Ghost looked at her arm. "This would have been necessary anyway?"

Sam gave her a look of disbelief. "You wanna run that by me again."

The psychotic blonde just chuckled. "I would have needed to draw my blood to put up the wards anyway. She was subconsciously helping me."

Sam shook his head.  _'There's no talking to her.'_  He turned back to Brigitte. "You ok?"

Brigitte growled. "Yeah, I'm great. Just fucking peachy. Disregarding the fact that I nearly tore her throat out, I'm absolutely perfect."

Ghost smiled. "You are forgiven for your disobedience."

Brigitte gritted her teeth together. "Sam."

"I'm on it." he said, grabbing Ghost by the shoulder. "You, come with me."

He dragged her out of the room, not ignorant of the fact that Brigitte was glaring at the girl with bloodlust in her eyes. He needed to keep the two of them separated until Brigitte got better control over herself.  _If_  she got better control of herself.

Two days later, Sam looked around at their handy work. "Ok, windows?"

"Boarded up and barb wired." Said Ghost.

"Weapons?"

Brigitte looked over what they could use for weapons. "Guns, knives, axe, shovel, rake-"

"Don't forget my powers of darkness." Ghost added.

Sam rolled his eyes and pretended to write it down. "Don't worry, I got it.  _Ghost's dark powers._  Got it."

Ghost smiled. "Then we're all set for when the rogue comes."

"As ready as we're gonna be." Sam muttered. "I say we've probably got another day before he tracks us down. Might as well get started on the next project."

Brigitte gave him a curious look. "What next project?"

Sam grabbed the bad of monkshood seeds off the table. "Gonna go plant these."

Ghost glared at him. "I thought I told you that you're not to plant any more of those."

Sam snorted. "As if that's going to stop me."

"I'm going to have to sit this one out." said Brigitte. This earned her curious looks from Sam and Ghost. "I can't go out for too long. Yesterday I ate a squirrel."

Ghost laughed. "That was great. And you shouldn't be ashamed of that. It's your nature. You're meant to prey on the weak."

Brigitte growled. "Like you?"

Sam quickly got in between the two, afraid that Brigitte might pounce on her again. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you should stay here. Ghost, you and I will go plant-"

"I'm having no part in tampering with your destiny!" Ghost snapped.

Sam groaned. He took a couple of seconds to think of a way to use Ghost's insanity to his advantage again. "It's for another reason… You see… the monkshood is a werewolf's weakness, right?"

Ghost gave him a suspicious look. "Yeah… so?"

"Well, Jason has been in his… true form longer than us. We're still held back by our humanity. We need all the help we can get. Filling the earth with monkshood will should weaken him. Right?"

Ghost tapped her chin, thinking about what Sam was saying. "You do have a point. It should reduce his strength. But it will also reduce yours."

Sam's face dropped. Clearly he hadn't thought of that part. Luckily fort him, Brigitte had caught onto his plan and helped him along. "That's true, but since we're more human than he is, the monkshood will affect us less. Besides, you'll have your wards up to shield us from the monkshood's affect."

Again, Ghost took a moment to think about this. "You are correct. Very well, I shall help you. But once the rogue is destroyed, I shall destroy your garden."

' _My ass you will!'_  Sam thought. "Yeah, sure, I'll even help you do it. But first we need to make sure we plant enough to beat Jason." He looked at Brigitte. "Will you be ok by yourself?"

Brigitte groaned. Of course she wouldn't be ok. She  _hated_  being stuck indoors. She wanted to run wild and free like the wolf she was.

' _No! I am not a wolf yet! I am not going to be one! We'll take care of Jason and then keep using the monkshood.'_

"You're kidding yourself." Said Ginger. "That stuff is having less and less affect on you. Both you and Sam have been needing to dose more and more. It won't be much longer before it won't have any affect on you at all."

"If you weren't dead, I'd kill you again." Brigitte growled.

"What?" asked Sam.

Ghost understood right away, in a manner of speaking. "She's seeing beyond the veil. She'll be fine, she's with her sister. She won't be alone."

Realization crossed Sam's face. "Oh, you're seeing… oh, ok, right. Ghost, let's go."

The young blonde smirked. "Have fun with your sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: They've reached a safe place. For now. I don't need to tell you that things are going to go to hell real soon. Stay tuned for more.)


	10. Giving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: My longest chapter yet. For this story, I mean. I was considering making it into two chapters, but decided not to, mostly due to the chapter title. This one was particularly hard to write, but I think it came out well. I can't exactly tell since it's my own writing, but I think you'll enjoy this. And let me know how I did.)

**Chapter 10: Giving In**

While Sam and Ghost were out, Brigitte was going through her notes on her transformation, investigating the changes in her body from the last time she checked. Aside from the obvious things, such as her physical appearance, she noted the differences in her. Her aggressiveness was greater, as were her sexual desires, much to her embarrassment, and her want to tear things apart. Her healing was even faster than before, her strength was greater, her speed was faster, and her senses were amplified.

"And I'm still her." Ginger added.

"Fuck off!" Brigitte snapped.

"Touchy aren't we?" She looked down at Brigitte's notes. "Oh,  _'increase of sexual desires'_." She read. " _'It's getting harder to be around him'_."

Brigitte closed the notebook. "That's private!"

Ginger chuckled. "Nothing's private from me, B. I'm in your head. I know everything that goes on in there. For instance, I also know that you're having trouble being around Ghost. Not because you want to fuck her, but because you want to rip her throat out."

Brigitte threw the notebook at her, which did absolutely nothing since Ginger was only a hallucination. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Scared to hear the truth? I don't blame you. I was pretty freaked out a first too. But then I gave in and everything was great. Your little blonde bitch may be crazy, but she is right. Stop fighting it. Just give in and everything will come together perfectly."

"I don't want everything to come together perfectly!" Brigitte shouted. "My life is fucked up! If I have to give up my humanity and become a monster for things to make sense again, then I would rather it stayed fucked up!"

Ginger took a puff of her cigarette. "You say that, but that's only your conscience talking. Deep down, what you really want is to be the wolf you're becoming. It's imprinted in your DNA. Don't kid yourself, B. The virus isn't controlling you. The virus is only changing your DNA. The change in your personality comes along with the wolf instincts that the virus grants you."

"You mean curses me."

Ginger shrugged. "Whatever you prefer. Just as long as you know that the virus doesn't control you. It may give you a bloodthirsty nature and a destructive instinct, but you're still the one in the drivers seat."

Brigitte growled at her. "Then that means that you deliberately killed those people. You were given the instinct to kill them, but you made the decision to do it."

Ginger smirked. "Guilty."

"Murdering bitch!"

"Oh, don't give me that. You know how hard it is to resist our urges. How many times did you come close to killing Ghost? You would have if Sam hadn't stopped you."

Brigitte didn't answer. Instead she just walked away. But the moment she entered the next room, Ginger was in there too.

"I'm in your head, B. Leaving the room isn't going to do anything."

"Go away!"

"I'm not here!"

Brigitte shut her eyes and put her hands over her ears. This just made Ginger laugh.

"You can't block me out by covering your ears, B. You're hearing me in your head, not with your ears."

Brigitte angrily turned a table over. "God, why don't you just fucking leave me alone?"

Ginger tossed her cigarette away and it vanished into thin air. "But things are about to get interesting."

Brigitte raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by interesting?"

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Honestly, B. How many times do I have to tell you? If I know, then you know. Just think about it for a minute."

Crossing her arms, Brigitte took her imaginary sister's advice. What did she already know? This was so irritating. If she already knew something, then she should be able to know what it is.

She sighed in aggravation and that's when it hit her. When she had breathed in she picked up a scent. It was human, and it wasn't Ghost.

Ginger smirked at the worried look on her sister's face. "So, you figured it out."

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Brigitte froze, afraid to make a move. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening. She had come out here to get  _away_  from people. So why the hell was someone knocking on the door?

"Hello," it was a woman, "is anyone home? Please, my car stalled out a few miles away and my cell isn't working out here. I just need a phone to call Triple A."

"Fuck." Brigitte whispered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. No one is supposed to know about this place."

Ginger snorted. "She was probably walking down the street and saw the dirt road. It's only hard to find, not impossible. She probably thought she would find a cabin. Looks like she was right."

"Why is a hallucination so smart?" Brigitte growled. But what her sister said did make sense. But why of all times did this person's car have to break down while they were here? Was Fate toying with them? It certainly seemed like it.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" Ginger asked.

"Shut up!" Brigitte shouted.

She clamped her hand over her mouth, looking horrified while Ginger grinned. She glanced at the door worriedly, hoping whoever was there hadn't heard her.

No such luck. "Hello, are you there? Please, I just need to use a phone."

Brigitte took a step back. She couldn't be around other people. She might do something.

"You handle yourself with Ghost just fine." Ginger pointed out.

And her appearance was another factor to consider.

Ginger had an answer to this too. "Just put on the jacket with the hood up."

Brigitte growled. She knew that Ginger was just making excuses to get her to open the door, which would tempt her to rip the woman's throat out. Yet she found herself grabbing the jacket off the coat rack.

"I can control myself." She whispered. "Just let her in, let her have her phone call, then get her out. Five minutes tops. I can do this."

"Bullshit, B."

"Shut up!"

Against her better judgment, she opened the door a crack, just enough to peak out. The person on the other side seemed to be an ordinary middle-aged woman. Brigitte made sure to stay inside enough so the woman didn't get a good look at her wolfish features.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Oh, excuse me." the woman said. "My car stalled out a couple miles down the road. My cell isn't working up here." She held up her phone. "I was going to walk to a gas station, but then I saw the dirt road and followed it here. Would you mind terribly if I could use your phone?"

Brigitte growled low in her throat. If she had any common sense, she would turn the woman away right now, less she tempt herself with her bloodlust. But rational thought was taking a backseat to instinct and she found herself opening the door.

"Yeah, sure." She growled.

The woman stepped inside, hesitating when she saw how dirty the place was. She glanced back at Brigitte, who was turned away from her, hood up. Brigitte smelled the woman's anxiety increase, obviously sensing that something was wrong.

"No shit something's wrong." Said Ginger. "She's all alone with a partly transformed werewolf that has hallucinations of her dead sister."

Brigitte growled and whispered. "Shut up, Ginger."

"Excuse me?" the woman asked.

As Brigitte silently scolded herself, Ginger chuckled. "Careful, B. Can't slip up around  _normal_  people."

Brigitte ignored her. "Phone's in the kitchen." She said, pointing towards the kitchen.

That was a mistake. The woman's eyes landed on Brigitte's finger, noticing the claw at the end. Brigitte seemed to realize her mistake, again, and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Make it fast."

The woman hesitated. "Sure, thanks."

She went into the kitchen, and Brigitte found herself following her, stopping in the doorframe. The woman glanced uncertainly at Brigitte before picking up the phone.

Brigitte's claws dug into the wall as she watched the woman dial. The woman was afraid of her, she could tell by her scent, and it made Brigitte want to attack her even more. The smell of fear was intoxicating.

Ginger chose that moment to reappear. "You can smell her fear, can't you, B? She can tell that there's something off about you, and it's freaking her out. Not that I can blame her. You're acting like some hermit from a horror movie, not to mention she saw your claw."

"Please be quiet." Brigitte whispered.

"Can't handle the fact that you're a freak? A freak who's finding the thought of mutilating this bitch more and more appealing." Brigitte closed her eyes, but she couldn't block out her sister's words. "Her fear is making your urge harder, isn't it? And Sam's not here to stop you this time. It's just you and her, all alone."

Brigitte growled and forced herself away. She needed a dose of monkshood or else she was going to do something bad.

' _Why the hell didn't I shoot up before I let her in?'_  she wondered.

"I can answer that." Said Ginger. "It's because you subconsciously wanted to give in to your instincts. That's why you let her in, in the first place."

"She needed help." Brigitte whispered, as she opened the briefcase the monkshood was in.

Ginger snorted. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. If you really had her best interests at heart, you would have sent her away."

"Shut up!"

With trembling hands, she attempted to inject herself. But her hands were shaking badly and her claws made it difficult to hang on, and she dropped the syringe. Growling, she grabbed at the fallen syringe. But she underestimated her werewolf strength and crushed it in her hands. The purple liquid ran down her hand, dripping on the floor.

"Klutz." Ginger muttered.

Brigitte didn't reply. She was breathing heavily, her eyes fixed on the liquid monkshood dripping off her fingers.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Her pants became soft growls as her imagination got the better of her. Instead of seeing the cure dripping from her fingers, she saw blood. The sight made her eyes glaze over in bloodlust. Her wolf side desperately wanted it to be real blood that covered her hand.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Careful, B, you're slipping." Ginger told her.

In an attempt to control herself, Brigitte clenched her fist, letting her claws pierce her palm. It had the opposite affect. The smell of blood, even though it was her own, increased her bloodlust even more. She didn't realize it, but she had begun drooling as small hissing noises escaped her.

"Excuse, ma'am." Said the woman, poking her head in the room. "I'm all finished. Thank you."

Brigitte slowly got to her feet, not saying anything. The woman took a step back, her eyes shifting from Brigitte to the door.

"I'm just going to go now."

Slowly Brigitte reached up and pulled off her hood. She turned around to face the woman, her eyes glazed over in bloodlust.

The woman's mouth dropped open in horror as she saw Brigitte's inhuman features. Brigitte took a step closer and the woman took a step back. Brigitte bared her fangs and growled like the animal she was becoming.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"For the last time," Sam growled, "I am not going to provide you sacrifice!"

Ghost frowned. "But it will awaken my powers faster. You'll need my magic for when the rogue comes."

"We'll make do without it. There's not going to be any sacrificing, human or otherwise."

Ghost glared at her. "You're humanity holds you back. The faster you let it go, the better off you'll be."

' _The faster we get rid of you, the better off we'll be.'_  Sam thought.

The girl was proving to be more trouble than she was worth. She was making it very difficult for him and Brigitte to control their aggressiveness when she kept annoying them with her psycho babbling. Not to mention she was drawing unwanted attention to them, and she was constantly encouraging them to give into their wolf instincts when it was hard enough already.

But still, they were all she had. They couldn't just abandon her. Maybe once Jason was dealt with they could drop her off at a police station or something.

"I'm kidding myself." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, Ghost."

The girl eyed him suspiciously. "Are you talking to someone beyond the veil like Brigitte?"

Before he could stop himself, he snapped angrily at her. "Brigitte is not seeing beyond the veil! She's just hallucinating!"

Ghost shook her head. "So naïve. But in time you'll know I'm right."

Sam groaned. He couldn't take this. "Ok, fine. You're right, Ghost. You're right and I'm wrong. Now please never mention it…"

He trailed off as a scent he was becoming all too familiar with reached his nostrils. Blood had been spilled, and a lot of it. And it was human too; his sharpened sense of smell being able to identify different blood types.

"You're kidding." he whispered. No one was supposed to find them here, so how did…

"Where are you going?" Ghost cried as Sam took off.

His fears were confirmed as he got closer to the cabin. The smell of blood was coming from in there all right. There had been someone else here, he could smell them, or her to be more precise. And all that blood. He prayed that Brigitte wasn't the cause of it.

Almost fearfully, he opened the door and was greeted by a gruesome sight. He was reminded of the manager's lounge back at the motel. Blood and entrails were everywhere. It wasn't as bad as the motel, but whoever had stumbled across the cabin had no doubt met their end.

"Whoa." Said Ghost, coming in behind him. "Now this is what I expect form my Hell Hounds. Where's Brigitte? I must congratulate her."

Only one thing that Ghost said had registered to Sam. Where was Brigitte? Had she transformed completely while they were out? No he wouldn't believe that. She had to be ok, she just had to.

"Brigitte!" he called. "Brigitte, where are you?"

After a few seconds of silence, he heard footsteps. Slowly Brigitte entered the room, but she remained in the shadows, unwilling to let them see her.

"Oh my god, Brigitte." Sam muttered.

Ghost smiled and held out her arms. "That's it. Come to me, my faithful servant."

Instead Brigitte ran up the stairs, into the bedroom and slammed the door. Ghost made an attempt to go after her, but Sam held her back, shaking his head.

"Don't."

Ghost glared at him. "Why not?"

Sam quickly came up with an explanation that would convince Ghost's psychotic mind. "She's unstable right now. As your faithful servant, I must protect you from all dangers."

Ghost looked at him a moment before smiling and nodding. "So you're finally accepting me as your mistress."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, just stay here."

He went to the briefcase containing the monkshood and took out a syringe in case he had to use it on Brigitte. He stuck it in his pocket, not wanting Brigitte to see it and feel threatened, setting her off. He had no idea just how dangerous she was at the moment. The smallest sign of a threat could send her into a bloodlust.

He walked up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. He hesitated outside the door for a moment before knocking quietly.

"Brigitte?" he whispered, though he knew that she, with her sharpened hearing, had heard him. "It's Sam. I'm coming in. I just wanna talk."

With a feeling of déjà vu from the time Ginger had dragged him out of the closet, he carefully opened the door, half expecting Brigitte to attack him.

She didn't. The room was dark. A small whimpering was emitting from the person in the room. Sam realized that Brigitte was crying. That helped him relax. At least she wasn't going to go blood-crazed on him.

Closing the door, he stepped inside, his enhanced eyesight allowing him to see as clearly in the darkness as he did in the light. "Brigitte, you ok?"

She was sitting on the bed with her back to him. At his question, she whirled around to face him. She was covered in blood from head to foot. The red essence of her victim stained her clothes and dripped from her hair, soaking the bed. A few clean spots were on her face from her tears washing away the proof of her first true kill.

"Do I fucking look all right?" she shouted. She sounded angry, but Sam could tell she wasn't. Her tone held fear and desperation, not anger.

"What happened?" he asked.

Brigitte wiped her eyes, smearing the blood over her face. "Some lady came. Her car stalled out on the road somewhere. She wanted to use the phone. Her cell didn't get any service." She paused for a moment, weeping some more. "I thought you said we would be ok here! You said no one would find us here; that no one else would get involved!"

Sam took a hesitant step back. "They weren't supposed to. It was just a fluke."

"Or fate." Brigitte muttered. "Ghost may be insane, but she's right about one thing. I'm a monster."

"You're not!" Sam said aggressively. "This wasn't your fault."

Brigitte glared at him. "It wasn't my fault? It wasn't my fault! Look at me!" She held up her hands, blood dripping from her claws. "It sure as hell looks like it was my fault!"

She and Sam stared at each other for a moment, the former breathing heavily. Finally she dropped down on the bed and began crying again. "I can't do this, Sam. I can't keep this up any longer."

Sam walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "It'll be ok. We'll figure this out."

Brigitte gave a humorless snort of laughter. "That's bullshit and you know it. We're screwed."

"We're not. We have the monkshood. Ghost and I planted more for the future. Once we deal with Jason we can focus completely on this virus. We  _will_  be ok."

She still refused to look at him. "You maybe, but it's too late for me. I killed someone. I tore her apart like a fucking rabid animal. I didn't want to, but I did it anyway. I just couldn't control myself."

"Brigitte…"

"It's like when you have a mosquito bite that itches like a mother fucker. You try not to scratch it, but eventually you do it on reflex without even deciding to scratch it. That's what it was like for me. I just tore her to shreds like the Hell Hound Ghost keeps calling me."

Sam took her by the shoulders and lifted her up, forcing her to look at him. "Don't do this to yourself. You'll just make it harder on yourself. So you had a little slip, but look at how good you've done. I have the same urges as you, so I know how hard it is. And you're further along in your transformation. I can't even imagine how tough this must be for you. But I'm not going to let you give up. I'm not quitting on you, and you're not quitting on me."

Brigitte looked at him for a moment, more tears streaming down her cheeks, her bottom lip trembling. "You know the worst part about it? The thing that disgusts me the most is not that I killed her… but that I enjoyed it."

Sam didn't know how to respond to that. He just watched her weep, her tears creating more clean streaks down her bloodstained face. His eyes traveled upward to a drop of blood hanging from a lock of her hair. His gaze became fixated on it and the next thing he knew, he leaned forward and licked it from her hair before it dripped. And he didn't stop there. He proceeded to clean the blood off her face just like a wolf would do to its mate after a meal.

His trance only lasted a few seconds, but he soon realized what he was doing and backed off. Brigitte, her face now cleaner, was looking at him with a look of surprise on her face. But that wasn't the only expression she had. There was also the same lustful look in her eyes that constantly crept up between them, all signs of depression and fear forgotten. And the look in her eyes got Sam's heart racing.

Sam was never one for beastiality or violent sex games, but seeing Brigitte, half transformed and covered in blood, was calling out to his wolf side, which was finding her very attractive right now. And from the look in Brigitte's eyes, she was facing a very similar dilemma, regardless of how upset she had been just moments ago.

' _Not good.'_  Sam thought, knowing that if he didn't get away from her quickly that one of them was going to do something.

He backed away, nearly falling off the bed. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to find something to say. But Brigitte didn't let him. She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him towards her, aggressively pressing her bloodstained lips to his.

It wasn't like Sam was a romantic or anything, but he knew the phrase  _'There's nothing like a first kiss'_. Although he had kissed plenty of girls in the past,  _nothing_  was like his first kiss with Brigitte. The feeling of her lips pressed against his had him more aroused than he had ever been in his entire life.

Rational thought took a backseat to instinct and lust as Sam kissed her back, the taste of blood making it even more thrilling. Tongues explored each other's mouths as hands traveled over each other's bodies, trying to feel everywhere at once. Sam didn't even seem to notice that he was being covered with blood as he and Brigitte devoured each other's mouths.

One of Brigitte's fangs nicked Sam's tongue and the sudden pain brought him out of his lustful state enough for him to remain somewhat rational. With great difficulty, he pulled away, not wanting to do something either of them would regret. Brigitte just stared at him lustfully, looking like she wanted to eat him up, in both senses of the word. Keeping her eyes locked on him, she began crawling towards him on the bed like a hungry animal approaching its prey.

"Brigitte…" Sam muttered, trying to keeps his thoughts straight; a very difficult thing to do at the moment. Especially when she was moving towards him like that.

He backed up further and this time he did fall off the bed. He looked up at Brigitte, seeing her watching him. She looked ready to pounce, already set in a crouching position.

Ginger chuckled. "It's about time. We both knew it would come to this. Go get him, B."

"Shut the fuck up, Ginger." Brigitte muttered.

Then she did pounce, landing right on top of Sam, kissing him senseless again. A very small part of her told her that they should slow down; she was a virgin after all. But it was far too late to turn back. Fuck rational thought, fuck instinct, and fuck what her imaginary sister and Ghost had been saying from the beginning. She wanted Sam, she'd wanted him for a while, and she couldn't hold herself back anymore.

But Sam still was trying to be Mr. Gentleman. He knew that their wolf instincts were playing a part in their desires for each other, though he knew that it wasn't the only cause, and he was trying to reframe from doing anything they would regret later. But Brigitte would have none of it, and kissed him with more urgency, stopping his attempts to protest.

"Brigitte, we-"

"Sam, shut up!"

She kissed him again, and Sam stopped resisting. They both gave into the urges that had been plaguing them for so long, amplified by the changes in them.

Brigitte sat astride him and tore her bloodstained shirt open, exposing her feminine wolf-like chest. Maybe it had been because they were different species at the time, but when Sam had seen Ginger's semi-transformed chest like this, it had disturbed him, but now he found the sight incredibly alluring. But Brigitte didn't give him time to look as she tore open his own shirt and began lapping at his chest.

Sam sat up, holding her close and began trailing kissing across her face, down to the sensitive part on her neck. Brigitte growled and leaned back, allowing him better access. She bared her teeth and snarled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He became impatient trying to take off her bra and ripped it off. Brigitte, too lost in her lustful state, showed no signs of embarrassment at having her naked chest exposed, pressed up tightly against Sam's.

Using his new found werewolf strength, Sam scooped her up and got to his feet. Brigitte's legs immediately wrapped around his waist. She gasped loudly as her back collided with the wall. She felt Sam's hardness pressing into her and it drove her wild. She needed this, she needed him. No more beating around the bush, and no more denial.

It was time to mate.

Sam had just enough sense to move them back over to the bed. Brigitte was reluctant to let him go as he dropped her on the bed and tore her pants off. He tore off the remains of his shirt and crawled on top of her, kicking off his own pants, and the two gasped at the skin-to-skin contact. There was no awkwardness or uncertainty, no innocent foreplay or teasing, just primal animal lust.

Moving his hand down to their intimate areas, he found her wet and ready. All thought of being gentle were gone. He couldn't hold back any more. Positioning himself at her entrance, he slipped inside her in one hard thrust, breaking through her virgin barrier. Brigitte snarled and arched her back. It was painful, but oh so good. She knew her first time would hurt, but she somewhat enjoyed the pain. A symptom of being a werewolf? Perhaps. But the pain was soon forgotten as a much more pleasurable sensation overcame her and she growled, showing her enjoyment.

Her legs wrapped around him tightly and her claws dug into his back, drawing blood. Sam hissed at the pain, but relished in the feeling of having Brigitte claw at his back. He had never enjoyed pain during sex before. Was masochism part of being a werewolf, or were they both too far gone in their lustful state to care? He decided that he didn't care either way and continued moving with her.

Brigitte wriggled beneath him, panting and moaning in pleasure. Sounds more animalistic than human emitted from both their mouths as they moved together. Growling, Brigitte bared her fangs and bit into Sam's shoulder savagely, tearing into his flesh, feeling the need to mark him as hers. Sam growled and bit her in return, marking her back. As his teeth were not yet fangs, he did less damage to her, yet he still tore through enough flesh to draw blood.

Brigitte released his shoulder and moaned in ecstasy. She wanted more. She needed more. Yet she was unable to form words. But Sam seemed to understand what her snarls meant and gave her what she wanted. He pulled out and she growled at the loss of contact. She didn't have long to wait as he flipped her over and pulled her onto her hands and knees. He thrusted into her from behind and Brigitte gasped, her claws tearing into the mattress.

He leaned forward, over her back, like an actual wolf would do with its mate and thrust into her aggressively, wrapping his arms around her tightly and fondling her breasts, arching his back and clenching his teeth. He snarled like a madden dog, or wolf, and Brigitte hissed in response, her yellow eyes flashing as she squirmed about, making keening and squealing sounds. She bit into the pillow, ripping it open with he fangs as Sam thrust into her like the beast he was becoming as she rocked back against him, both gasping for air. Sam's wolf side decided that it liked this dominating position a lot more while Brigitte's wolf side reveled in the feeling of being dominated by her mate.

The pleasure reached its peak and the two teens cried out as their orgasms hit, their cries echoing through the room. Brigitte shook uncontrollably as her arms and legs gave out and she collapsed on the bed with Sam on top of her, both covered in sweat and blood, panting heavily.

Several long seconds went by where neither of them spoke. They laid entangled together trying to catch their breath.

"Holy fucking shit…" Brigitte breathed, unable to believe what had just happened. She and Sam had just fucked each other's brains out, and damn was it good. Her body was still trembling with pleasure.

"You can say that again." Sam muttered, panting in her ear.

He rolled off her onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

Brigitte remained face-down on the bed, still recovering from her orgasm. "Is that… what it's… always like?"

Sam too was having trouble catching his breath. "Never like that. That was…"

That was what? There were no words to describe it. Had it been that good because they were both werewolves, or because it was with Brigitte? Maybe both.

Now that the primary urge had finally been taken care of, rational thought was returning. Sam suddenly felt guilty. He knew that Brigitte had been a virgin, yet he had been very aggressive. He was always careful with virgins, but this time he hadn't been unable to control himself. True, she seemed to have enjoyed it greatly, but he hoped he didn't hurt her.

And to make matters worse, they hadn't used protection. Sam was no stranger to sex, but he always used protection. However, condoms hadn't exactly been on the list of supplies needed to fight off Jason or treat Lycanthropy. What if he'd just gotten Brigitte pregnant? The last thing they needed right now was another responsibility to add to their list of problems.

Aside from that, what did this mean for them? When he had first gotten involved with Brigitte it hadn't been, as Ginger claimed, to get inside her pants. He genuinely cared and had been concerned about her, only wanting to help with her situation. But things had gotten so out of control. People were dead, a werewolf was after them, they were infected, as well as on the run with a deranged psychotic kid, and had just had the most mind-blowing sex ever. How the hell had things ended up like this?

He felt the need to say something. At least apologize for losing control and violating her. "Brigitte, I…"

Before he could say anymore, Brigitte moved quickly. She was suddenly on top of him, giving him a look of warning. "Don't you dare say that you're sorry, Sam. I'll kick your ass if you do."

"But I… we just…"

"Did what we both wanted. And I don't regret it." She traced his bloody lips with her clawed finger then licked it clean. "Do you regret it?"

Sam tried to find the right words. Who could regret  _that_? No, it wasn't regret, but something was bothering him. Uncertainty, maybe. "It's not that. It's just… the virus amplifies our… you know. I guess I just want to be sure if this was the virus or, you know, us."

In response, Brigitte nuzzled into his chest, nipping him lightly. "I do like you, Sam. I like you a lot. Aside from Ginger, you're the only one I've every really…"

She buried her face into the crook of his neck. Sam's arms slowly snaked around her and he held her close. "I do too, Brigitte. I know I have a bit of a playboy reputation, but with you-"

She suddenly pulled away and looked him dead in the eye, growling a warning. "Don't you dare let any other girls touch you!"

Taken aback by her sudden possessiveness, Sam gave her a surprised look. But his inner beast felt proud that she had chosen him and he growled in satisfaction. "I don't think any other girls could do to me what you do."

Brigitte grinned, the familiar lustful look was creeping up into her eyes again, igniting his own. She moved down to his chest and dragged her tongue across him. "Good, now give me  _more_."

Her tone made him go hard instantly, but he managed to keep a somewhat clear mind. "More? But, Brigitte, wait-"

Brigitte growled impatiently. "No." she said, straddling him.

"We don't have anything."

Ignoring him, she lifted herself up and sank onto him again, growling in satisfaction. "I'm clean."

Sam's mind was already going foggy, and it was becoming difficult to think straight. He wasn't talking about STDs. He'd found out that lycanthrope virus eliminated all other viruses. He was worried about getting her pregnant. "That's not… what… I meant…" Even as he spoke, his hands went to her hips, guiding her into a rhythm. "What if… you… you… Oh God! Brigitte!"

Brigitte hissed, dragging her claws across Sam's chest as she moved on top of him, realizing what he was talking about. "Screw it. You already came in me."

"But-"

"Shut up and fuck me!"

Sam's control snapped and he once again gave into his desires, behaving more animal than human, and enjoying every minute of it.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Ghost wondered what was happening. She hadn't seen either Sam or Brigitte for over half an hour. Surely Brigitte wasn't still sulking over doing what she was mean to do. She should be rejoicing over making her first kill, and Sam should be congratulating her, not  _comforting_ her. For Pete's sake, they were fucking werewolves, not cute little house puppies. They were supposed to tear the innocent to shreds.

Deciding to give the two a piece of her mind, she stormed up the stairs, ready to whip her Hell Hounds into shape. She stopped outside the bedroom, ready to knock, but something stopped her. There were gasps and snarls coming from in the room, as well as what sounded to be the bed slamming against the wall.

Confused at first, Ghost pressed her ear against the door and listened for a moment. Then her eyes widened with realization and she smiled. So it was finally happening. Her demon dogs were mating. It was about time too. Finally things were coming together. Brigitte had made her first kill, Sam was taking her as his mate, they were both accepting her as their mistress, everything was in place for when Jason arrived. Yes, things were progressing nicely.

"The time has come." She said with a wicked grin. "Everything is falling into place. Now I must do my part."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, there's your lemon. And guess what, it was my first time writing one too. I never was good at lemony or limy scenes, but I decided to give it a shot; although this probably wasn't the best time to write my first lemon considering the circumstances Sam and Brigitte are undergoing. But tell me what you thought. Did I meet everyone's expectations, or should I reframe from writing lemons in the future? Oh, and for those of you that don't know, beastiality is sex with animals. Aside from that, Brigitte has also made her first official kill. This chapter was called giving in for more than one reason. She's reached the point of no return, and this chapter is going to have some serious consequences in the future. I'm talking about Ghost. She's planning something, and you know that it's not going to be anything good. And what of Brigitte? Did she just get pregnant? There are lots of questions to be answered, so leave me a review and I'll get back to you soon.)


	11. Salvation Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Damn writer's block. I really hate those things. I mean, I knew what I wanted to write about, but the words weren't coming to me. Hopefully this chapter meets your expectations.)

**Chapter 11: Salvation Stolen**

Sam stretched as he woke up. The first word that went through his mind was  _"Wow"_. He looked down and saw Brigitte still asleep, curled up against him. For the first time since she had been infected, she looked peaceful. Sam was feeling pretty good himself. Last night had been like nothing he had ever experienced, both in mind and body. He never would have expected such behavior from the shy and timid Brigitte, but he decided that he liked it.

Carefully untangling himself from her so he wouldn't wake her, he crept out of bed, retrieving his pants and quietly leaving the room. Nature was calling in more ways than one, and he needed to use the bathroom. He just hoped Ghost wouldn't spot him sneaking out. He would never hear the end of it.

Once his bladder was empty, he went over to the sink and got a good look at himself. Dry blood mated his face and chest. The image disgusted him a bit. Having wild animalistic sex was one thing, but having it while being covered in blood was somewhat disturbing.

Then he remembered just where the blood came from. Brigitte had been covered in it after she had torn apart some unfortunate soul who had come asking to use the phone. What the hell? How could he and Brigitte just have disregarded something like that and get so lost in each other?

Turning on the faucet, Sam splashed water over his face and chest, rubbing off the blood. As he scrubbed, he noticed something. His hands. His hands were different. Well no, not his hands, but his fingernails. They were longer, sharper, thicker. He couldn't call them claws, but he couldn't call them fingernails either.

Fearing the worst, he grabbed a towel and wiped off his face before looking in the mirror.

"Fuck!"

He'd changed. The changes weren't that noticeable, but they were there. His features had become slightly wolfish. His teeth were pointy, as were his ears, and his eyes had slightly changed color. He'd also put on more muscle, and he had the start of a tail.

A wave of rage hit him and he slammed his fist into the mirror. He had no one to blame but himself. He had been careless. After spending hours ripping up his weed stash and planting the monkshood with Ghost, he'd come back and had been…  _preoccupied_  with Brigitte with the wildest sex he'd ever had, before falling asleep for who knows how long. During all that time, he'd completely forgotten about giving himself an injection.

' _Now I've got a permanent reminder.'_  He thought, looking at his new appearance.

He needed to shoot up before he changed any further. He hurried out of the bathroom and went downstairs. There was no sign of Ghost. Good, hopefully she was fast asleep somewhere; it was night out after all.

Retrieving the briefcase, he popped it open to get a syringe. He froze the moment he opened it. The briefcase was empty. No syringes, no cure, no nothing.

"What the fuck?" he cried.

He tossed the briefcase aside and went to their other luggage. Had Brigitte moved it while he and Ghost had been out? Where? Why?

He emptied out everything on the floor, finding only a few empty syringes from when they were used earlier. But there were none that contained the precious purple fluid that would prevent him from becoming a monster.

' _Don't panic!'_  he told himself.  _'I'll just make some more, and find out what happened to the rest later.'_

He went over to where he put the garbage bags filled with the unprepared monkshood, and froze. The bags were empty. Only a few small pieces of the monkshood was scattered on the floor. The rest of his stash was nowhere to be found.

"It's gone."

Sam turned around to find Ghost watching him. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a triumphant smirk on her face.

"What the fuck do you mean it's gone?" he demanded angrily. "What'd you do with the monkshood?"

Ghost grinned. "Use you're senses."

Sam gave her a confused look. He had no idea what she was talking about. But he found out a moment later as his sense of smell picked up what Ghost was referring to. He hurried into the other room to find what his nose had detected. A fire was burning brightly in the fireplace, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what was lighting it.

Sam fell to his knees as he looked at the fire. "You burned it." he whispered.

Ghost smiled. "And emptied all your syringes. There will be no more of that accursed stuff. You have no more to stop your changes, and what we planted yesterday won't be blooming any time soon. Soon you and Brigitte will meet your destiny."

Sam didn't reply. He merely stared into the fire. Ghost frowned at his silence. She had expected some comment from him. An angry retort, a verbal threat, something. But she got no response from him.

Cautiously stepping forward, she reached out and gently touched his shoulder. The second her hand made contact, his hand grabbed hers in a death grip. She winced painfully, giving him a confused look.

"How dare you grab your mistress!"

Sam turned to her with a look on his face that she had never seen before. And it wasn't because of his new wolfish features. It was the look in his eyes. It was the same look that constantly appeared in Brigitte's. The desire to kill.

Sam's grip on her hand tightened painfully and Ghost dropped to her knees, groaning in pain. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

"Not yet." Sam growled, letting her go. "Not yet."

He grabbed her shirt and, showing surprising strength, threw her across the room. Ghost crashed into the wall, but, before she slid to the floor, Sam was behind her, pressing her against the wall. He bared his teeth and snarled in her ear.

"Do you have any fucking idea what you've done?"

"I did what needed to be done!" Ghost cried fearfully.

She hadn't thought he would react violently like this. Sam had always been more in control than Brigitte was, not being as far along in his transformation. She had thought that she had better control over him. Perhaps she had pushed him too far too fast. Because right now, she was scared.

"Did what needed to be done?" Sam repeated. "Did what needed to be done! You fucking doomed us! All of us! With the monkshood we had a chance, but now we're officially fucked!"

"I had to do it. You wouldn't accept your fate otherwise."

"It's a fucking virus, not fate, you stupid little bitch!"

He aggressively threw her away from him again and howled in rage. He scratched and pounded at the wall, using all his willpower not to turn around and tear Ghost apart. He couldn't look at her. If he did, he would kill her.

"Leave." He growled.

Feeling dazed, Ghost got up. "What?"

Sam whirled around, his eyes flashing violently. "LEAVE!"

Ghost fell over again in fright. But she immediately turned around and scrambled out of the room. It took great effort on Sam's part not to chase after her. He dropped to his knees and dragged his claws across the carpet, shredding it.

What were they going to do now? There was no more monkshood, he was changing this very moment, and Brigitte could slip into the final stages of her transformation any time. There was no monkshood in season anywhere, and even if there was, he had no idea where to get any. There were no flower shops or craft stores anywhere around here.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bitch." He grumbled.

That snapped him out of his state. He suddenly realized that he had meant the words he had said. He didn't mean them as a metaphor. He literally wanted to kill Ghost. He wanted to cut open her face with his sharp nails and rip open her throat with his pointy teeth. He wanted to spill her blood, he wanted to feel her flesh tear in his mouth and hands, he wanted to see the fear in her eyes before the life left them.

' _Oh God, are these thoughts really mine?'_

He shivered at his twisted desires. They had gotten worse. He really needed to dose before he did something he would regret. He didn't want to add to the bloodbath Brigitte had started.

His head snapped up. Of course, how could he have forgotten? He'd taken a syringe upstairs when he went to comfort Brigitte, but had never used it. The last of the monkshood was in his jacket pocket. It wasn't much, but it would buy time, and time was what they needed.

Charging out of the room, he ran upstairs and burst into the bedroom. He found the torn rags of what was once his jacket and reached into the pocket. The syringe was still there, full of the precious monkshood.

"Thank God."

A loud snarl caught his attention. He looked up to see Brigitte thrashing about on the bed as if she were having a seizure. She was changing again. Right now. And here he was, slowly changing as well, holding the last of the monkshood.

"Fuck me." he seethed, looking from Brigitte to the syringe in his hand.

Was there enough for both of them? Yeah right. He knew there wasn't. Even if he gave Brigitte the whole thing, she would be back in this state in a matter of hours. However, he was earlier along in his transformation. This could be enough to by him enough time to figure out something.

"Damn it all to Hell!"

Jumping up, he tackled Brigitte on the bed and stuck the needle in her neck. Brigitte's body tensed and she let out a hiss of air, then relaxed.

"I fucking hate this." she muttered, once she recovered.

' _You won't need to worry about that anymore.'_  Sam thought, wondering just how he was going to break the news to her. He was afraid of her reaction. If the way he behaved was any hint to the way Brigitte would react, he knew that she would probably march straight downstairs and kill Ghost, no words needed.

"Sam, your face." Brigitte gasped, noticing the changes in him. He now looked as far along as Ginger did when she had killed the guidance counselor at their school. But truth be told, she liked the new look.

"I know." he said, looking away.

"Did you take some monkshood?"

Sam hesitated. "Ok, Brigitte, I need to tell you something. Just promise me you won't do anything."

Brigitte narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Ok. What?"

Sam took a deep breath. "The monkshood is gone."

Several seconds of silence went by, during which Brigitte's mind tried to add up his words. Monkshood, gone. Cure, none. Change, inevitable. Hope, lost.

"What?" she whispered, unable to believe what she heard.

"It's gone." Sam repeated. "There's none left."

Brigitte's eyes widened with fear and panic. "But, what? Gone how? We had all that… there was… how could it…" Her eyes widened further, this time with anger and realization. "GHOST!"

She pushed Sam aside, knocking him over and ran out the door. Apparently she had completely forgotten about the promise she had just made. She was out for blood now. She didn't even go down the stairs. She jumped clear over the railing, landing like a cat and taking off again.

"Shit." Sam muttered in surprise.

He ran out after her, taking the stairs. He found her downstairs, turning over and destroying furniture.

"Ghost, where the fuck are you?" she bellowed. "Ghost!"

"Brigitte, just be rational about this."

She glared at him. "Fuck rational! The damn sow is dead!"

"Brigitte, you're mad, ok. I am too."

"I'm not mad." Brigitte growled. "I'm pissed out of my fucking mind. I want that bitch." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, picking up Ghost's scent. "And I know where to find the slut!"

She stormed past him. Sam tried to grab her, but she pushed him away, hard enough for him to slam into the wall and feel dazed. He recovered and went after her, finding her trying to open a closet door.

"Brigitte, stop it." he cried.

She ignored him. "Fucking bitch," she shouted, slamming her fist against the door, "open the God damn door!"

"I had to do it!" Ghost cried from the other side of the door. "I had to unleash your true nature!"

"My true nature?" Brigitte repeated. "I'll show you my true fucking nature!"

She punched a hole in the door and began tearing away chunks of wood, making the hole bigger. Finally she tore the entire thing of its hinges. She reached inside and dragged a screaming Ghost out by her hair.

"Unhand me!" Ghost cried.

"Gladly." Brigitte snapped, throwing the girl halfway across the room. She fell upon her immediately, pressing her head into the floor. "You want me to be a murdering bitch? Fine, I'll start by ripping your fucking intestines out!"

"Let go or I shall curse you!"

"Already cursed, you little shit!"

Sam grabbed her arm. "Brig-"

She lashed out at him, her claws cutting his arm. Her eyes were wild and filled with bloodlust. Baring her fangs at him in warning, she turned back to Ghost, looking more than ready to repeat the gruesome murder she had made the previous day.

' _Sorry about this, Brigitte.'_  Sam thought.

He grabbed her again, and when she turned to him, he slapped her. Brigitte fell off Ghost, who immediately retreated behind Sam, and looked up at the two of them in surprise. She seemed angry at first, but then a look of horror crossed over her face.

Sam, having never hit a woman before, felt beyond guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do to get through to-"

"No," Brigitte interrupted, "no, I'm glad you did. I almost… almost… Oh God!"

She ran out of the room. Sam turned to Ghost; she was a little shaken up, but unharmed. "Stay here."

He went after Brigitte, finding her throwing up in the kitchen sink. He cautiously kept his distance, the cut on his arm reminding him that she was still unstable and might attack again.

Wiping her mouth, Brigitte looked up at him with a sorrowful look on her face. "This is out of hand. Look at us, Sam. We're just fooling ourselves. We were screwed before, but without the monkshood, we're officially fucked."

Sam couldn't disagree, but he refused to give up. Even though, deep down, he knew it was too late for them. "Brigitte-"

"Don't give me some bullshit story of false hope. It's over, Sam. We lost and you know it. We're either going to turn, or die."

Almost as if it had been waiting for those words, a howl echoed through the night. Sam and Brigitte looked at each other, both of them thinking the same thing; Jason had found them.

"Well, I'm not ready to die." Sam told her.

Brigitte looked at him for a moment before her eyes narrowed. "Neither am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, Ghost has officially screwed over Sam and Brigitte. There officially fucked now. And Jason has come to join the party. No more running, now it's time to fight. But you'll have to wait for the next chapter.)


	12. Hell Breaks Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter is a little short, but I haven't had much time to write. So here's the next chapter for your enjoyment.)

**Chapter 12: Hell Breaks Loose**

"This is beyond un- _fucking_ -fair!" Brigitte growled, quickly getting dressed. "We blew a hoe in the fucker's head and he's on our asses after just three days like nothing happened."

"Rapid regeneration." Sam told her. "Another side affect of the virus. We have to wound him in a way so he'll die without regenerating."

"So we hit a major organ like I did with Ginger, maim him so he dies before regenerating, or do cut his head off or something." She grumbled, pulling on her shirt. "Fucking fantastic." She paused for a moment, seeming to feel something in the air. "He's close, real close. How'd he get so fucking close without us noticing? We should have sensed him."

"We were a little distracted." Sam replied, clicking the safety off his gun. "Now lets kill this fucker once and for all."

They rushed back downstairs. Ghost was watching them with a suspicious grin on her face and her hands behind her back. Brigitte had the sudden urge to rip her apart again, but her survival instinct overpowered her bloodlust.

"What's with that look?" she demanded, not liking the way the girl was smiling.

Ghost snickered. "Everything has fallen into place. The two of you have mated, my powers have finally surfaced, and the rogue has arrived."

Sam growled impatiently. "Yeah, whatever. Go be insane somewhere else. We've got to kill this bastard."

Still smiling, Ghost shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary. The Untamable One shall be tamed."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Chuckling, Ghost brought her hands out from behind her back to reveal a handful of bullets. Sam and Brigitte's faces took on shocked looks and they quickly checked their guns. There were no bullets in them.

"What the fuck?" Brigitte shouted.

"I took them while you guys slept." Ghost told her.

"Why?"

"Because you no longer need them. With my dark powers unleashed, I can control him."

"No, you can't!" the two teens shouted together.

"I can! Watch!"

She walked over to the front door, unlocked and opened it.

Brigitte's mouth dropped open in horror. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ghost turned to her and smiled, placing a finger to her lips. "Shh." Turning back to the open door, she held out her hand. "Come to me."

No one moved. All other sound seemed to have silenced. The only sound was from heaving breathing and footsteps coming from outside. A shadow filled the doorframe and got bigger as its caster moved closer.

Brigitte and Sam were frozen in fear as Jason's slowly stepped into the cabin. The area Ghost had struck him was healed almost completely, leaving behind only a light bruise. His lips peeled back to show his fangs, saliva dripping from his muzzle, his yellow eyes fixed on the young blond in front of him.

Working up the courage, Sam whispered real quietly, "Ghost, back away, slowly."

At hearing Sam's voice, Jason turned to him and growled.

"Do not fear him." Ghost said calmly. "He's mine to command."

Jason turned back to her, cocking his head to the side, seemingly confused with her lack of fear.

"Untamable One," said Ghost in a commanding voice, "I am the Dark Queen. I command all those that walk in the darkness. You will bow down to me, and I shall tame you, regardless of your title as the Untamable One."

"Ghost," Brigitte hissed, "he's going to fucking kill you."

Ghost smirked. "Fool, he's bowing to me. Look."

It did seem as if Jason was indeed bowing. He lowered his head and crotched down. The look on Ghost's face was one of triumph and she opened her arms as if to embrace the werewolf.

But Ghost had made a grave error. Jason was not bowing. He was preparing to pounce. And pounce he did, right on top of the deranged girl.

Ghost screamed in both surprise and pain as Jason's massive form landed on her, pinning her to the ground. He roared in her face, his own mere inches away from hers, and Ghost knew she was not in control. A scream of terror erupted from her mouth. Her scream turned into a tortured gurgling sound as Jason's jaws clamped down on her neck, tearing her throat out.

Sam looked away from the gruesome sight as Jason continued to tear into the girl's flesh. Fortunately, the beast seemed to be so absorbed in his kill that he had momentarily forgotten about Sam and Brigitte. Taking the opportunity, Sam reached for Brigitte and gave her a tug.

She didn't move. Sam glanced at her and saw that her eyes were focused on Ghost's body being torn open. She was slipping into bloodlust.

' _No time fort that.'_  Sam thought, pulling on her harder.

This time Brigitte did move and they slowly inched towards the stairs. They had to get away from Jason until they could find some sort of weapon since Ghost, in her insanity, had rendered their guns useless.

They were halfway up the stairs when one of the steps creaked. Jason looked up, Ghost's blood dripping from his mouth, and spotted Sam and Brigitte. He roared loudly, more than ready to kill again.

"MOVE!" Sam shouted, pulling Brigitte up the stairs.

Jason leaped at them. He didn't go up the stairs, but instead jumped right at them. He was held back by the railing, but he did get dangerously close. The two of them made it upstairs and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them. Seconds later, Jason collided with it. The door remained intact, but the wood did crack.

"Now what?" Brigitte asked as Jason slammed into the door again, cracking it even more.

"Not sure." Said Sam. "That doors not going to hold him for long. Damn Ghost for taking the bullets!"

"Bitch got what she deserved." Brigitte snarled.

"You don't mean that."

With another powerful slam, Jason burst a hole in the door and began chewing his way though.

"The bed!" Brigitte cried.

Nodding in understanding, the two hurried over to the bed and pushed it in front of the door. It didn't do much as Jason burst through some more, but it would buy them time.

"Why do we always corner ourselves?" Brigitte asked wondered out loud.

"Like we had much choice." Sam grumbled, removing his belt.

Brigitte eyed the belt. "What are you going to do with that?"

As Jason burst further into the room, Sam swung the belt, whipping Jason across the face. Jason growled and continued making his way into the room. Sam proceeded to strike him with his belt, but he knew he was merely buying time. Jason would eventually get in the room.

Then, unexpectedly, Jason backed off. Sam remained where he was, ready to strike again should Jason attempt to get through again. But after several long seconds, and Jason hadn't attacked again, he glanced at Brigitte.

"He wouldn't give up would he?"

"I seriously doubt-"

_Crash!_  The door burst open and Jason ran in. He turned to them and snarled. Sam moved protectively in front of Brigitte and whipped at the werewolf again. Jason snarled, but backed away, not wanting to get whipped again, but still unwilling to let them go.

"Get out of here!" Sam shouted.

Not needing to be told twice, Brigitte ran out of the room. Sam whipped at Jason again, but this time Jason's jaws clamped down on the belt. Sam refused to relinquish the belt and the two ended up playing a game of Tug-O-War.

Letting go with one hand, Sam grabbed the lamp on the nightstand and brought it down over Jason's head. The werewolf snarled and released the belt. Nearly falling over, Sam scurried out of the room, but Jason was faster. He lunged at Sam and clamped his jaws on Sam's leg. Pulling him back, he tossed him to the other side of the hall.

Groaning in pain, Sam looked up at Jason, seeing him blocking the stairs, thinking he had Sam cornered. He was wrong, because what Jason didn't know that the storage room at the end of the hall had a staircase that led downstairs to the kitchen. If only Sam could get there before Jason charged at him.

Very slowly, he got to his feet, a very difficult thing to do with his wounded leg, and backed up. Just ten more feet.

Jason slowly got closer, blood and drool dripping from his fangs. Sam continued to back up, his eyes darting from the door to Jason. Five more feet.

The beast continued stalking its prey, seeming to think he had him cornered. But as Sam slowly reached for the door, Jason realized that Sam had an opportunity to get away and roared.

Sam opened the door and slipped inside the small room. As he pulled the door shut, Jason's head got stuck in its path, preventing Sam from closing the door completely.

"Fucking bastard!" Sam shouted, kicking Jason in the face.

Jason yelped and pulled back, allowing Sam to close the door. But this door had no lock, meaning Jason could break through a lot faster, in seconds.

Sam hurried down the stairs and burst into the kitchen, tripping over his own feet due to his hurt leg. He heard Jason break through the door felt the werewolf pounce on him, pinning him to the floor. He could feel Jason's hot breath on the back of his neck and knew that this was the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ding dong, the bitch is dead. No more Ghost, she's fucking toast. I was so glad to get rid of her, she was a pain in the ass, and she screwed things up enough for Sam and Brigitte. Or is it soon to be just Brigitte, as Sam is now at Jason's mercy?)


	13. Going For the Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know, I know. Sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy later. Things just pile up, you know. So here for your enjoyment is the next chapter.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 13: Going For the Kill**

Sam struggled, but his semi-transformed werewolf strength was no match for Jason's full-fledged werewolf strength. He immediately got a feeling of déjà vu from when he was helpless in Ginger's jaws and completely at her mercy. Had he escaped her just to be killed by her mate? Did he come all this way and endured so much just to die by this freak of nature?

Jason brought his snout close to Sam's neck and breathed in his fear. His lips peeled back to reveal his fangs, bloody saliva dripping from them. He growled in Sam's ear wanting to scare him further, but instead received a surprise. Sam turned his head as far as he could and managed to bite Jason's nose with his somewhat pointy teeth.

Jason snarled and placed his paws on Sam's head, crushing him into the ground. His yellow eyes fell on Sam's neck and he was ready to go in for the kill.

"Fucking bastard!"

Something slammed into Jason's side and he was knocked off Sam. He yelped in pain as sharp claws were dragged through his flesh and sharp teeth bit into him.

Sam looked up in surprise. He'd thought he was finished. He was surprised once again to find Jason thrashing about with Brigitte clinging to his back, her claws digging through his flesh and her fangs hanging onto him.

What was she doing here? Hadn't he told her to run? He'd thought she left. Had she come back for him, or did she never leave at all?

Not wasting any time, Sam got to his feet, stumbling because of his injured leg, and limped over to a drawer. He pulled out a knife and turned to Jason. He felt foolish, getting ready to go up against a werewolf with a knife, but hey, Brigitte did the same thing against Ginger and got lucky.

Jason continued to thrash about, trying to get Brigitte off him. He reared onto his hind legs and shook himself. Brigitte lost her grip and fell off. But she was on her feet again a moment later, glaring at Jason and standing in, what was undoubtedly, an attack position.

Coming back down onto all fours, Jason turned to Brigitte and growled.

"Hey, ass hole!"

Jason turned to the speaker. Sam was standing a few feet away with a knife, looking ready to attack given the opportunity. Jason was momentarily confused. His prey, who had always been on the run from him before, was now standing their ground and fighting back. It was infuriating. They should be cowering in fear, not fighting back.

He snapped his jaws at the two of them in warning, wanting to intimidate them. They backed off a couple steps, but didn't flee. It was irritating. He didn't mind them trying to fight back, it might be fun, but it was also so much more exhilarating when his prey was overcome with fear.

Brigitte snarled at him and that brought Jason's attention over to her. His eyes narrowed as he remembered that this was the one he was hunting for. It had been this bitch that killed his mate and unborn pups. Yes, it would be her that would die first. Besides, she posed the greatest threat.

He lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. But she didn't cower in fear. Instead she lashed out violently, her claws slicing through his face and front legs. With an angry growl he moved his paws on top of her arms, preventing her from moving, but she continued to snap at him.

A blinding pain erupted in his back and he howled in agony. Sam had jumped on his back and stabbed him with the knife. With an angry yelp he reared up onto his hind legs again, the back of his head slamming into Sam's face with great force.

When he came down, Brigitte, her arms now free, grabbed his face. Using her claws, she buried her thumbs in his eyes, gouging them out.

Jason howled in agony and backed off. He shook his head rapidly, sending blood flying around the room. Blinded and in pain, he retreated several steps, occasionally rubbing his bleeding eyes with the back of his paw.

Sam struggled to his feet, nursing his bleeding, but luckily, not broken, nose. This was just what they needed. Jason was currently blind, but he certainly wouldn't put it past the lycanthrope virus to heal Jason's blind eyes. They needed to act now.

But first he needed to get Brigitte out of here. He limped over to her, careful not to get too close to Jason, who was proceeding to lash out at anything, and helped her to her feet.

"Nice going." He told her. "Now lets get the fuck out of here."

"No, lets kill the bastard once and for all."

Sam smirked. "Don't worry, I have an idea. Just get out of here."

Hoping that Sam's idea wasn't stupid, she slipped past Jason and made for the door. She turned back to see what Sam was doing and was shocked to see him moving closing to Jason.

"What the hell are you doing?" she cried.

"I told you, I got an idea."

At hearing Sam's voice, Jason stopped thrashing about. He growled quietly and sniffed the air. He may be blind, but his hearing and sense of smell was still phenomenal. He could find exactly where Sam was if he concentrated hard enough.

Sam kept his eyes on Jason, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. But he had to get past him for his plan to work, and unfortunately that meant getting closer.

Jason growled and Sam faked an attempt to get past him. Picking up that Sam had moved closer, Jason lashed out with his claws, but struck nothing but air. Sam used the opportunity to slip past him.

"You fucking cornered yourself!" Brigitte shouted.

"Will you just trust me?" Sam shouted back.

He reached out for the stove and turned the gas on high. With that done, now he just had to get past Jason again. But the werewolf was facing him again, and was much closer. And, as Brigitte pointed out, Sam was now cornered.

Jason sniffed the air. He picked up Sam's scent, but another stronger one was overpowering it. He snorted, attempting to get the unpleasant smell out of his nose. And whatever was producing the smell was emitting a hissing noise that was being louder than Sam was being.

With an angry snarl, he pounced at the last place he knew where Sam had been. He was off a bit, and it allowed Sam enough room to slip past him again, though the two did brush against each other.

Jason collided head first with the stove. Whimpering in pain, he got to his feet. He snorted again as he smelled the unpleasant scent in front of him. Had he still been human and been able to think rationally, he would have realized that the unpleasant scent he was smelling was gas.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when he safely got past Jason again. Now they just had to get the hell out of here before the gas reached the fire that Ghost had lit earlier.

"What now?" Brigitte asked, not understanding what he did.

"Now we get the hell out of here." Sam cried, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

They ran from the kitchen and to the front door, stepping over Ghost's bleeding corpse.

"We have to get away from here fast." Sam told her. "Get in the truck."

"Why?" Brigitte asked. "What did you… what did… you…"

She trailed off as a tremor went through her. She started trembling and fell to the ground, grunting in pain and shaking uncontrollably.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Sam shouted, realizing that Brigitte was changing again. "It shouldn't be this soon. Fuck, why now?"

Brigitte growled and snarled. Sam carefully moved towards her and picked her up bridal style. She thrashed about in his arms, her claws cutting into him several times. He ignored the pain and threw her in the back of his van, thanking God he'd fixed the broken door a couple days ago. She was going through the final phase of her transformation, and he needed to get her as far away as possible. Somewhere in the mountains perhaps, where no one went.

Getting into the front seat, Sam quickly turned on the car and put it in Reverse. He slammed on the gas and backed up. He hadn't moved more than twenty feet when the cabin exploded, the gas from the stove finally reaching the fire. Flaming debris came raining down in all directions.

The van came to a stop as Sam backed up into a tree.

"Shit!" he cried, getting a bad case of whiplash.

He looked towards the remains of the cabin. It was up in flames, and Jason hadn't gotten out before it blew. It was finally over.

The sound of Brigitte's tortured cried reminded him that he was wrong. It wasn't over, not yet. He didn't know how long before Brigitte's transformation was complete, but the faster he got her away from civilization, the better.

A loud snarl caught his attention, and something erupted from the flames. Sam's mouth dropped open as he saw Jason just a few feet in front of him. Covered in flames, the werewolf thrashed about, howling in pain, but still alive.

Sam's eyes narrowed and he put the care into Drive. "Alright, mother fucker, lets end this."

He slammed on the gas and his van took off. Jason faced the van, not seeing the oncoming threat. Sam braced himself for impact. There was a loud  _thud_  as he hit Jason. The werewolf howled loudly and disappeared under his van.

"Fuck you, ass hole!" Sam shouted, and headed for the road.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

It was a full moon tonight. How ironic. Was this a coincidence, or was it fate. He decided that he didn't care anymore. Nothing really mattered at this point.

How long had he been driving now? How many hours? He didn't know. He just knew he had to get as far away from civilization as possible. As far as he knew, he had done just that. He hadn't seen another car or town for miles. Woods surrounded him on all sides. Nothing but mountain and forest went on for miles. Sam figured that this was a good a place to run out of gas as any.

Not once had he stopped since running over Jason. He couldn't afford to, not with a werewolf in the back of his van. He had sped and run more red lights than he could count, nearly getting into an accident several times. It was a miracle he hadn't run into any cops. Perhaps fortune was finally smiling upon him.

The van moved its last few feet and finally came to a stop, now completely out of gas. Sam sat back in his seat and sighed in exhaustion. He hadn't slept or eaten in hours. He had known he couldn't stop, not until he had gotten as far away as he possibly could. This was the best he could do.

Looking into the mirror, Sam saw his reflection for the first time since back at the cabin. He had changed a lot. He looked like Brigitte did back when he found her locked in the basement at Ghost's grandmother's house.

"Fucking A." he growled, his voice having gone rather deep.

But he had known it would come to this. He'd known it ever since he had injected the final syringe of monkshood into Brigitte. And now the rest was up to her. Sam had decided to put his life in her hands.

Stepping out of the van, he walked around to the back. The back door was dented out of shape from Brigitte's attempts to get out. He took a deep breath, knowing this would be it.

He opened the door and a massive figure burst out. Sam stumbled back as Brigitte, in full werewolf form, leapt from the van.

Finally free, Brigitte howled to the night sky, grateful for her freedom. She knew she wasn't alone. She could smell it. Slowly she turned and faced Sam, her yellow eyes locking with his. A low growl emitted from her throat and she bared her fangs.

"Brigitte?" Sam asked carefully. "It's me. It's Sam."

She growled again. This time her growl sounded more hostile. Sam gulped and took a step back. Was this it? Was she going to kill him? He wasn't sure which choice he preferred, to die by her hands, or for her to allow him to live and become a werewolf himself. He had decided to leave it up to her.

"If you're going to kill me, then do it." he told her.

Brigitte snarled and Sam stumbled back, tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground. It certainly didn't look like Brigitte was going to let him live. She looked ready to go in for the kill.

Brigitte growled again, her eyes narrowing. That's when Sam noticed that she wasn't looking directly at him, but at something behind him. His van?

He turned around and his heart skipped a beat. There was something stuck to his van. More specifically, there was something stuck  _under_  his van. Something furry.

A hand-like paw sneaked out from under the van and dug its claws in the ground, prying itself loose. There was a sick unsticking sound as whatever it was ripped free from beneath Sam's van.

Jason crawled out from beneath Sam's van, covered in blood and third degree burns. One of his front legs was missing, and one of his hind legs was completely crushed from a tire.

"You're shitting me." Sam muttered, realizing that when he had run Jason over that he had somehow gotten hooked onto the underside of his van and dragged all this way. Perhaps all of those snarls and yelped he'd heard while driving hadn't come from Brigitte alone.

But Jason was in bad shape. Severally injured, half dead, and still blind. Yet he was alive. And that made him dangerous.

' _What will it take for this fucker to die?'_  Sam thought.

There was a snarl from behind him. Sam turned back to Brigitte and realized that he was trapped between two werewolves. If Brigitte didn't kill him, Jason certainly would.

Jason snarled, a stream of blood flying from his mouth. He was hurting, but more determine to kill than ever. He had been dragged for hours, unable to get good leverage to tear himself free from however he had been stuck on Sam's van. He was in pain, but was pissed off beyond belief.

And yet his prey was right in front of him. He could smell them. Sam was but a couple feet away. And now it was time to kill.

With a snarl, Jason prepared to pounce; not an easy thing to do while having one leg crushed and another one missing. He wasn't fast enough. Brigitte pounced first. Her massive form flew past Sam and landed on top of Jason. The wounded werewolf growled. Brigitte growled back and tore into his neck. Jason howled, but his cries became tortured gurgling noises as Brigitte tore his throat out.

Sam backed up until his back hit a tree as Brigitte finally put an end to Jason. Once she was done, she turned to him, blood dripping from her mouth. Sam tensed up as she slowly approached him, growling. His heart was racing his eyes wide with fear.

Brigitte was right in front of him now, her nose less than an inch from his. She sniffed him a few times, her yellow eyes locked on his. She growled softly before backing up a few feet. She threw her head back and howled to the night sky. Then she turned away and took off into the forest.

Sam sighed, though he wasn't sure if it was in relief at still being alive, or disappointment for not being killed. Either way, it was over now. He had been spared. Brigitte was a full-fledged werewolf, and it wouldn't be long before he was one too. His skin was already beginning to crawl. He felt his joints twisting about and his features stretching and reshaping, a tortured moan escaping his lips.

Moaning in agony, he looked in the direction Brigitte had run off in. "See you soon." He moaned, before a painful spasm rocked through his body and he howled at the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Is it over? Of course not. There's still lots more to go. Ha, ha, just kidding. There's only one more chapter. See the fate of Brigitte and Sam in the next and final chapter.)


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: It's short, but most epilogues are. The story basically ended last chapter. This is just a little peek at what has become of Sam and Brigitte.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Epilogue**

_**2 Years Later** _

A full-fledged werewolf crept out of its cave. The cave was located several miles away from the now rusty old van that had brought them here, and far from humanity, surrounded by miles of wilderness.

The male sniffed the air, detecting food nearby. He and his mate had long since become familiar with the territory and were the top predators around.

Turning back to the cave, the male watched as his mate emerged from within. After she had killed Jason and run off, it hadn't been long before he had changed as well and caught up with her. Together they had taken over the territory, easily overpowering any animals that fought back. Not even bears stood a chance against them.

The female growled softly and three werewolf pups emerged from the cave behind her. They were only two months old, but even now they were capable of fending for themselves. They enjoyed the hunts their parents took them out for.

One of them brushed up against its mother affectionately and she bent down and licked it softly. She turned back to her mate, waiting for him to decide what they would do.

The male looked back at its mate and growled softly. He had smelled something special tonight. It was human. A rare treat. While human, he had brought himself and his mate far away from any humanity, but even now there was the occasional hiker or camper. Only four times in the past few years have they gotten the chance to experience human flesh. Mostly their diet was deer. The pups would certainly enjoy this; it would be their first time tasting human meat.

With their prey completely unaware that they were about to become the main course, the wolves howled to the night sky and took off, ready to hunt as a pack.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Short and simple. Notice that neither Sam or Brigitte identified themselves by name? They haven't been human in a long time, nor will they ever be again. And look, they have pups. How cute. So, that ends my story. Sorry for those of you that were hoping that they would be miraculously cured somehow, but it was never gonna happen. Now that everything's all wrapped, leave your final reviews for me, and thanks.)


End file.
